Practice makes Perfect?
by nighinvisible
Summary: Now friends, Ino is shocked to discover Sakura is clueless about dating. Her tutorials help Sakura get Sasuke, but was that the point? YURI. SakuraIno
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So…hey there! It has been a while since I wrote any fanfic, so this may be a bit bumpy. I hope you readers stick with me until I (hopefully) find my groove again. Also, this is yuri, which for newbies means girl on girl. And I have a tendency to get graphic with my stories, However, I will try to write my lemons in spots where they are not crucial to the story so that you may skip over the raunchy bits if you so choose. But seriously, where is the fun in that?

Also, to the many Sakura haters out there. Yeah, yeah. I get annoyed with her, too. Constantly. However, I am not going to make her quite so bad in this, I think. I am going to try to keep it sort of in character, but I may need to make her OCC just so I can tolerate her dumb pink-haired self.

- - - - - -

Nostalgia had swept over the two friends that afternoon. Story after story had transported Sakura and Ino back to times when jealousy had created a rivalry so competitive and bitter that, in retrospect, the girls were amazed they had ever been able to reconnect. But they had, though not without a lot of effort. Now they lay giggling, side by side, on Ino's bed.

"Ino, I am so happy for you and Chouji! Though I have to say, I never in a million years would have guessed that you two would be dating."

"Ha, Sakura, you are just happy for Chouji! Now you might actually be able to get with Sasuke because my gorgeous ass is taken!" At this, the pink-haired girl punched her blond counterpart in the arm. A little to hard—Ino was shoved off the bed from the force of the blow. "Goddamnit, Wide-forehead! You have to remember your strength! I'm gonna bruuuuiiiiiiise!"

Rushing to her friend's side, Sakura immediately let the chakra pour from her hands into the already bruising arm. Ino sighed a little—healing big wounds often hurt, but this was pleasant. The chakra warmed her muscles, the heat from it boosting blood flow to the area. It would still bruise most likely, but Sakura's healing would keep it from being a bad one.

"Sorry Ino-pig, I do forget sometimes."

"Well at least you are a med-nin. Though you really need to watch it—one day you will kill someone with that strength and no amount of healing will help them!" Ino was kidding, but Sakura shook her head seriously in denial.

"That will never happen. I may forget from time to time that I am strong, but never in battle—a cool head is what keeps a medical ninja—and my strength—in check. I will never hurt anyone on accident so much that I might kill them."

Ino laughed and shoved her friend a little. "You need to loosen up, my friend! Why are you so serious?"

Sakura didn't have an answer and so she shoved back. Pretty soon the two were laughing and rolling around until Ino sat up suddenly.

"Ahhhhh, damn! I forgot I am going out with Chouji tonight! I need to get ready!"

Sakura glanced at the clock. "You dork, you aren't going out with him for another two hours. What are you worried about?"

Laughing, the blond haired girl began moving around the room, collecting items in preparation. "Oh, Sakura…one day you two will grow up and understand the mysteries of dating a boy. See, when a man and a woman love each other, very much, they sometimes---"

"Ino, shut up! I know about sex! I just don't understand why it takes you two hours to get ready. And seriously? You and Chouji…are….you know…"

"Having sex?" Sakura nodded. "Yes…I didn't really plan on us sleeping together so quickly—we've only been dating for a couple of weeks—but, I don't know…one thing led to another and we just…did. You know?" Ino began to brush her long blond hair out, facing her friend.

A sigh escaped Sakura's lips. "No, I don't know. You know that!"

"Well we never really talked about it. Remember pact number one of our new friendship? 'No discussing boys too much.' It was what got us into trouble in the first place! I didn't tell you about Chouji and I because I didn't know how you would feel about it. How do you feel about it?"

Sakura's wide forehead furrowed as she thought about it. "I don't mind, I am just surprised. I mean, I think it is great that you and Chouji are dating, and while I certainly never pictured him in bed—ugh—I am glad you two are able to…express yourselves in an intimate way."

"First—there is no ugh. Chouji has lost a lot of weight, and I will have you know he looks amazing naked. Second, did you really just describe fucking as 'expressing yourself in an intimate way?' You are seriously a dork, Sakura. And that leads me to ask you…how far have you gone? You know, with a boy?"

"But we agreed not to talk about boys—"

"Hush, I know. But we _are_ talking about boys and now that I am in a relationship with one—a mighty hot one, I might add—I think that we can safely begin to talk about guys. After all, you aren't going to try and steal my man, are you?"

Sakura stuck her tongue out and made a face. "God, no! Chouji is all yours, I assure you."

That made Ino laugh. "I don't know, Sakura. You know how he has that jutsu where he can make parts of his body grow to immense sizes…?"

"Shut up, Ino!" Sakura's face had gone white with shock. "You are kidding, right? You have to be kidding me!"

"Of course I am kidding you. And nice try at changing the subject, but you never answered my question. How far have you gone with a boy?"

A blush crept up Sakura's face until her skin was pinker than her hair. "I…uh…I've never kissed a boy."

"Now you are the one who is kidding."

"No, I'm not. I was, you know, saving my first kiss for Sasuke. But then he left and I got so focused on my training that I forgot about boys, about kissing and such."

"But Sakura, that was years ago. Sasuke is back in the village, and you are on his team, and besides, there are plenty of other guys around. You know, Chouji isn't the only one who got hot with age. Hell, even Naruto isn't that bad looking! And he is so obviously in love with you. Have you ever considered him?"

"I, well…no… I just. I. I don't know. I don't know!"

Ino looked at her flustered friend. Sakura was bright red and squirming and although they were friends now, Ino sensed that this subject was a delicate matter and that she should let it drop for the time being. Besides…although she did not admit it to her friend, she still had some feelings for the dark haired Uchiha. Hell, she had trouble admitting it to herself. When he had returned to the village, Sasuke was no more open than when he had left. Especially with the females of the village. Ino made a decision to let him go, to move on. A decision that was made easier by her teammate, and new lover, Chouji. Still, even with her repaired friendship with Sakura and new boyfriend, a small bit of her heart yearned for Sasuke. Sakura had not had success with him, and secretly…Ino was a little glad.

"Look, Sakura, we don't have to talk about this now! Help me pick out what panties to wear tonight! I want Chouji to be so hard he—"

"Ino! God, have you no decency? Morality? A censor on that filthy mouth of yours?"

"Oh Sakura, if you only knew the filthy things my mouth can do—"

Sakura punched her friend again, shocked at the perverse innuendos.

"DAMNIT, WIDE FOREHEAD! SUPER HUMAN STRENGTH, REMEMBER! NOW THIS WILL BRUISE FOR REAL, AND I WAS GOING TO WEAR A SLEEVELESS DRESS!"

- - - - - - - -

Later on, back at home, Sakura sat on her bed trying to meditate. Tsunade had taught that if she could learn to clear her mind and focus she could create greater amounts of chakra in herself, at least temporarily. It was a handy trick to know-- especially before a big surgery or a new mission. Tonight however, she could only replay the conversation between Ino and herself over and over. It had been hours since the discussion had taken place, but she could still feel herself blushing over Ino's obvious shock at her own lack of sexual experience.

At twenty years old, was it really such a big deal that she had never kissed anyone? Training hard for the past few years, she and other shinobi had never really talked about such things. In fact, other than glimpsing Kakashi-sensei's pervert books, dating never entered her own world of the ninja, at least not early on. She had assumed everyone else was the same as her, inexperienced. But judging by Ino's pure surprise, Sakura realized that, once again, she was behind everyone else in her life.

Growing up in a village with so many ninja families had been difficult for her. Though they were all her friends now, she remembered watching Shikamaru, Kiba, Shino, Sasuke and even Ino develop their own unique skills quickly. Naruto had always been the screw up that made her look good in comparison, but even he had surprised everyone with his own talents as a ninja. Over and over again, Sakura had disappointed herself and her teammates by being a burden, by not being able to help. More often than not, her lack of talents almost jeopardized missions and lives, rather than contribute to them.

Tsunade had changed that. While her chakra control and strength, as well as her superior healing abilities were direct copies of the Hokage's, they still made Sakura a more valuable ninja. It seemed she could actually benefit the teams she went on missions with instead of hold them back. For the first time in her life, Sakura was actually contributing instead of being a nuisance and a burden. For the first time, she was almost an equal with her fellow shinobi.

Well, until tonight. But instead of meditating, all Sakura could see that that initial look of utter shock on Ino's face. Once again, Sakura was behind all of her fellow ninja's. And this was not something Tsunade could teach her or she could study in a book. It made her stomach churn and her skin crawl. Curling in a ball, Sakura began to cry softly until she fell asleep.

- - - - - - -

A/N: If you look at my other stories, you will realize I am guilty of very short chapters. But I update semi-frequently! I don't know if there is enough here to hook any new readers, so let me try and hook you with a promise—it will get interesting, and quickly. This is not a story I plan on drawing out, so keep tuned and review! Oh, and let me shamelessly promote my other two stories, A Neji/Sasuke (hot!) and a Sasuke/Kiba, which was my first and a story I am pretty proud of.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Holy hell! Two chapters in one night? Yeah, I know, I can be amazing at times. Just kidding.

- - - - -

Perspiration on her naked skin cooled Ino off in the aftermath of sex with Chouji. His arm and leg were draped over her, pinning her to the bed. A gentle snore let her know that he was asleep. It had been pretty good—sex with him was always pretty good—but Ino found her mind in other places. Well, in one other place.

She was thinking about Sakura. She felt sorry for the girl. Remembering the blushing and the stuttering, Ino wished she could go back redo the earlier encounter, soothing the pink haired girl instead of shaming her. _God, how could I have been so stupid? _It was just that everyone she knew had kissed someone else, or multiple someone elses. They had all grown up! Kissing was a part of growing up! Even Ino had kissed several boys. Her first kiss had happened…god, years ago. So why should she not have been so surprised to learn that Sakura had never really kissed another boy?

The blond girl being who she was began to scheme. It was well past time for Sakura to get her groove on, and now that they were friends, Ino knew she was just the person to help Wideforehead on her way! The question was just a matter of picking out the lucky boy to be Sakura's first kiss…

- - - - - -

The rain had made training miserable. Sasuke had been in a foul mood. In his time away, Sasuke let one thing slip in his quest for revenge—he had let Naruto get better than him. Sakura almost smiled when remembering the first few days of training after Sasuke had settled back in to Konoha. It had been awkward—what did one say to a boy who had deserted his village to train under the nemesis of everything they all called home? The real awkwardness occurred at the end of those training matches, though, when Naruto defeated Sasuke. It had been a not-so-subtle slap in the face for the Uchiha. After all, he had left to become greater and achieve more power because he had thought Naruto was not enough of a match for him. The losses showed that if Sasuke had stayed, if the whole incident with Orochimaru had never happened, his rivalry with Naruto might actually have made him stronger. Instead he was now just alienated and second-best.

Today he was feeling alienated and angry. The rain weakened his Katon jutsu and Naruto was moving too fast for him, and without the added power of the fox demon. Sakura had been busy the previous day with medical training at the hospital, so Kakashi had allowed her to watch the two boys spar. It had been painful to see.

Now she and Sasuke were walking home in silence. Naruto had run off the gloat to his perverted old sensei and Kakashi left to do what he called "grown up training."

"Sakura, were you watching me spar with Naruto today?"

Sasuke's question caught her off guard—even after returning, her rarely spoke to her directly. She blushed, thankful the rain was cooling her face and hopefully hiding the tell-tale pink. "Yes, Sasuke-kun, I watched the match. It was very close and you did well."

At that, Sasuke scoffed. "I shouldn't have asked you, you wouldn't know how to help me. We are all chuunin now. I should stop training with Kakashi and Naruto and find someone else to train me. Someone who could actually help."

His words stung her badly. Years ago, before he had left, she would have immediately felt guilty over his slight and assumed she had said something wrong. Years ago, Sakura would have apologized profusely, trying to win any sort of favor from the stoic Uchiha. But, crush or no crush, the older Sakura felt an immediate surge of anger. Even the fact that he had not used her name when mentioning training was an insult.

"Do you mean go train with someone like Orochimaru? Because it seems to me that you should have learned that lesson now—finding a new ,'better' teacher only caused you and everyone else pain, and you are no better a ninja than when you left." Sakura's voice was dripping with sarcasm and it caused Sasuke to stop in his tracks, his mouth open in surprise. that did not stop Sakura from continuing, however. " You lost today because Naruto is better than you. I watched you two. You are still assuming he will fight like he did before you left. But it has been years, Sasuke. And you have been back now long enough that you should have noticed. But your eyes are clouded by arrogance. Do you want to know how Naruto kicked your ass? Because he is a twenty year old chuunin and you are still fighting like a thirteen year old genin. You want to get better? Then start paying attention to who you are fighting."

Heart racing, Sakura stared at Sasuke, waiting for his reply. She was not sure what had just happened. How…when…what just came out of her mouth? When he didn't say anything, just narrowed his eyes, she felt her resolve crumbling. The silence stretched between them and it was almost as if she could feel him building a coldness, an anger like a stone wall. Finally, she cracked.

"Sasuke-kun, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. It was insensitive and I don't really know what I'm talking about and—"

He held up a hand to stop her. "Sakura, you are correct. You don't know what you are talking about. I don't know why I even asked someone like you—" his words were filled with disgust and pity—" a question about training. I am going home."

With that, he turned and walked away, leaving Sakura standing shocked in the rain.

- - - - - -

Ino had just stepped out of the shower when she heard a knock on the door. It was too early to be her boyfriend—they weren't going out until later. Opening the door a crack, she peeked out, trying to conceal her towel-clad body. But the sight she saw caused her to fling open the door in a heartbeat.

Her eyes were greeted by a soaking wet, mud splattered, puffy eyed, sobbing, sniffling pink haired mess of a girl.

"Sakura, what on earth is going on? Come inside this instant! What are you doing in the rain?" She ushered her friend into her apartment.

"I. just. Training. Sasuke. Beat. Advice. Crying…" Sniffles and choking cries kept Sakura from actually forming a coherent sentence. She gave up trying, instead opting to collapse on the floor in a heap of wet clothes and tears.

"You aren't making any sense and you are getting my floor wet. Let's get you warm and dry, ok?" Ino used all her strength to drag the weeping girl off the floor. For her efforts, she got a big hug. A big, sloppy, freezing hug. "Ohhhhhhhh noooo! Sakura! I just got out of the shower!"

This of course only made the girl cry more. In fact, Sakura began to wail.

"Ok, ok, I'm sorry, it is fine, I can just rinse off again. Let's please just get you calmed down, for the love of all that is holy, so I can understand just what in the hell happened, ok?" And with that, she guided her friend to the bedroom.

- - - - - - -

Almost an hour later they were both clean, dry and huddled on the couch in the living room. Sakura was wrapped in a blanket. Her face was red and swollen but at least she had stopped crying enough to tell Ino what had happened. When she finished her story, she waited for Ino to berate her for saying something so foolish to the Uchiha.

"You actually said that to him. To Sasuke. You said _that_ to _Uchiha Sasuke_? I can't believe it!"

"I know, what was I thinking I am so stu—"

"Stupid? I don't think so, Sakura. What you are is amazing. I just can't quite wrap my mind around it! After all you have been through with him, for you to say something like that to him is just unbelievable."

"Unbelievably stupid, you mean. Now Sasuke-kun will never speak to me again!"

Ino paused, looking at her grieving friend. "Sakura…would that be such a bad thing?"

Green eyes leapt up, full of suspicion. "You would like that, wouldn't you, Ino? Sasuke would stop talking to me. It makes it easy for you to sweep in and try to steal him from me! I thought you were with Chouji but now I can see how you really feel! I can't believe this!"

Dumbfounded, Ino just gawked at her accuser. It took her a second to get her bearings and speak again. When she did, she fought to keep her tone even. "You stupid wide-foreheaded girl. I am not trying to 'steal' Sasuke away from you. I have a boyfriend I love and am content with."

"Then why would you say it would be a good thing for Sasuke to stop speaking to me?"

"Because he treats you like shit. That is all there is to it, Sakura, and you need to start using that brain of yours that you claim is so smart." Now it was Sakura's turn to be stunned. Ino took a deep breath before admitting the truth. "I know how you feel about Sasuke-kun. I'll be honest… I still harbor some of the love for him I felt when we were fighting for him—"

"I knew it! I knew you still loved him and didn't want me—" But Ino cut her off.

"Let me finish, _baka_. As I was saying. You are right, some part of me does still love him, I think. But I am your friend, and you are more important to me. If he cannot see what a smart, pretty, talented and capable ninja—and girl you are, then you need to realize that you can do better. I think you deserve better than Uchiha Sasuke."

They both sat and looked at each other, the realization that they had both, in the same day, put down the love of their lives slowly hitting them. To say a bad thing about the Uchiha was blasphemy, right? But after the words were spoken, neither girl could deny their truth.

Sakura was the first to speak. "So… if I am too good for Sasuke…then who is good enough for me?"

Remembering her thoughts from the night before, Ino's eyes began to twinkle. "Oh, wide forehead, I am sure we can find a boy much more suited to your…ahem…_needs_. And I have one such boy in mind!"

- - - - - - -

A/N: Again, a short chapter, but if you think of two updates in one night as one chapter, then it isn't too shabby, right? I had been thinking of a yuri fic in my head for months, trying to make any pairing, any pairing at all other than Ino/Sakura work, but I gave up. Everything I thought of I could not make believable in my head. Maybe after this I will feel slightly more experienced and something may come. But I have to admit that, for all my hesitations and reservations…I am actually loving this pair and the story for them that is brewing in this pretty little head of mine. As always, read and review, pleeeeaaaasse!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thanks for the early reviews, everyone!

- - - - - - - - -

_I can't believe I let her talk me into this_. Sakura stood in front of her door, nervously smoothing the front of the shirt Ino had loaned her. It was a blind date, and her suitor had just knocked and was waiting for her on the other side of the door. Sakura took one last moment to look at herself, her hands trembling with nervousness. Ino had styled her short hair in an up-do. It was sophisticated and older looking and frankly, it felt a little weird. The borrowed shirt was black and clingy and a little low cut. It did look great with her skirt, and she knew she looked sexy…but sexy was not something Sakura was accustomed to. She felt like she was someone else. But it was too late to change into something more comfortable. _It is now or never_. She took a deep breath, opened the door and looked at the boy Ino had described as "perfect" for getting over Sasuke…and for her first kiss.

Hair pulled back, slight slouch, vest, hands shoved carelessly into pockets, bored look…

"Shikamaru?"

The chounin glanced lazily at her. Well, lazily until his eyes moved down to the low-cut part of her shirt. At that, it looked almost like Shikamaru stood a little straighter and Sakura could swear she saw a slight shade of pink in his cheeks.

"Sakura. You look… very pretty." Though his new change in posture suggested differently, Shikamaru had mastered sounding uninterested, speaking in his typical bored drawl. Still, the compliment made Sakura blush. She inspected his clothing. It was his teaching outfit. He had not changed for their date, it appeared.

"Shikamaru! I am not sure who I was expecting, but it wasn't you…you look…like you always do." Despite her best efforts, her disappointment was evident in her voice.

The boy sighed, shifted his position and rolled his eyes. "Ino is so troublesome. She didn't tell you I was your date?"

A lock of pink hair came loose as Sakura shook her head no. They stood, neither looking at the other. The silence was awkward and long. Finally, either from boredom or the weight of the silence, Shikamaru spoke.

"Do you still want to go out with me?" He had tried to sound sincere, but his tone was apathetic at best.

This was her chance and she knew it. Everything about the night was already wrong. Her clothes were wrong. The introductions were awkward. And her date was…Shikamaru? What had Ino been thinking? He did not even seem interested in taking her out, Ino had just forced him to, judging from his behavior. After all, he hadn't even put on clean clothing! 'No' was the obvious answer, and it made its way up her throat…

"Yes, I would."

Shikamaru sighed heavily and turned away, waiting for her to step out. But Sakura was glued in her place. This was the second time she said something she did not mean to! She remembered Sasuke's anger at her spontaneous outburst. She remembered Ino's words, her excitement about trying to help Sakura move on. This was not promising to help her move on from the Uchiha loner…but Sakura _had_, for whatever reason, said yes. Now he was waiting, tapping his foot a little, and even though she just wanted to shut her door and run to her room…she could hear Ino's voice telling her to just shut up and go.

A hefty sigh brought her back to reality. "Girls are so troublesome. Are you coming or not?"

"Hai." And just like that, she put one foot out, and then the other, and the two ninja's were on their way.

- - - - - - -

His taste in clothing and his previous manners had left much to be desired, but at least Shikamaru knew where to take a lady on a date. So used to accompanying Naruto after practice, Sakura had almost been sure Shikamaru would take her out for ramen or barbeque. But he surprised her by leading them to one of the nicer restaurants in the village. He had even made reservations, so they were sat immediately in a booth in a corner, away from the buzz of the other customers.

Sakura had been to this restaurant with Sasuke before. When he had first returned, she offered to treat him (and the rest of the team, she didn't want to seem desperate) to dinner in order to celebrate. The dinner had been awful, with Naruto and Kakashi-sensei dominating the conversation. She had felt so nervous around the Uchiha heir, his serious eyes never once looking at her. She paid so much money for all of them to eat, and yet left hungry. After all, she had only ordered a salad, not wanting to come off as a pig in front of Sasuke.

This time was different. She didn't feel like she needed to impress Shikamaru with dainty eating habits. In fact, now that her huge plate of food was in front of her, she realized that she was _comfortable_. The initial strangeness of the evening had worn off. And the largest surprise was how easily she could talk to Shikamaru. Apparently teaching children had taught him something as well, like how to be a little more social. Once she got him talking about his students, the "cool and uninterested" act he put on dropped. His eyes were lit up and he became animated.

Shikamaru was so into his story about a new jutsu his students learned and watching them as they correctly completed it that he didn't notice the lights in the restaurant dim. Sakura noticed though. She also noticed that, in the dimmed light, she could see the masculine contours of Shikamaru's face. _He has grown into a man_, she realized. There was a hint of stubble along his jaw. She had dismissed it earlier, feeling a tad insulted he was too lazy to even shave for her. But now it was…_sexy_. His eyes were lit up with the excitement of his tale. His shoulders were straighter and his hands weren't shoved in pockets, they were moving to emphasize parts of his story.

She didn't want to admit it, but at that moment, Sakura realized that her date was actually quite handsome. More important, however, was the sudden realization that other than the moment she recognized the restaurant, she had not thought about Sasuke once since they had sat down. Sakura had thought about her dark haired teammate every day, every hour and often every minute since they had first joined the academy together. And now, glancing at her watch…

Three hours. Three hours without Sasuke. Three hours on a date. With another boy. A boy who, just realized, was hot by most standards. And she was actually having a good time. Judging by the laughs and easy conversation they had shared, Shikamaru was having a good time as well. If the night continued like this, she realized, it really might happen. Her first kiss.

She tried to picture it. Shikamaru leaning over her. The slow movement of their faces coming together, his hands in her hair, cupping her face, as he gently brought his lips to hers…

It was a fantasy she had used with Sasuke many times. In the fantasy, the kiss was always sweet in gentle. Losing herself in thought, Sakura closed her eyes in the fantasy, giving into the kiss, pressing her body against her male counterpart's. When her dream eyes opened, she was shocked to discover that Shikamaru was still in her mind, still the one stroking her hair. It felt….pleasant. Looking at the boy sitting across from her, who was still telling his story, unaware of her thoughts, Sakura smiled.

_I'll be damned, Ino knows what she is doing_.

His story had finished and Shikamaru had returned to eating. Feeling a new wave of courage, Sakura spoke, trying to keep the butterflies she felt in her stomach from coming out in her voice.

"I'm having a…a very good time with you, Shika." As she spoke, Sakura knew from the tightness in her chest, the scared anticipation of how he was going to react to what she had said, that she was attracted to him. And she had used a nickname for him…was she being too familiar too fast? What if he thought they were just having fun as friends? In fractions of a second, her courage turned to panic and thousands of thoughts and doubts raced through her system. How is it medically possible to thing and feel so much in so little time? Her Inner Sakura began to scream at her for being so stupid.

But just as quickly as her emotions flew of the hook, his small smile calmed her. "I agree, Sakura. This has been a pleasant surprise. A _very_ pleasant surprise." Shikamaru's voice dropped on his last sentence.

"When I first realized you were the boy Ino had set me up with, I thought she had lost her mind. But…"

"Ino is full of surprises, but as her teammate, I've learned to trust her intuition. Her ninja abilities spill into her everyday empathy. Ino knows people better than most. She can see things other people wouldn't."

"But knowing that, and assuming you are having as good a time as I am…why were you so uninterested when picking me up?"

Shikamaru shifted uncomfortable in his seat and turned a little red. He cleared his voice and it was obvious he was trying to carefully phrase what was in his mind.

"Ino told me about your…dilemna."

It was Sakura's turn to blush. "She didn't! She didn't tell you…everything, did she?"

He gently smiled, his eyes softening a bit. "Ino told me that you had never been kissed, that you were going to try to get over Sasuke, and that she thought that as a teacher, I might be able to…guide you a bit."

Tears were beginning to form in Sakura's eyes. She was so, so completely embarrassed. How could Ino tell him all of that? Trying desperately not to cry, she spoke softly. "So this whole date…is a set up? You were just going out with me because Ino told you to kiss me? That is so…this is so…mortifying. And awful. And I can't believe you know that about me. And that you…you agreed."

Damn it, she was going to cry. She couldn't let him see her cry. Quickly, she grabbed her purse and began to get out of the booth. But as she stood, she felt his hand gently grab her rest, stopping her flight.

"Sakura, wait, please. Let me explain a bit more." She turned and looked at him through her tears. His eyes, filled with pleading, met hers. "Please, stay?"

She sat back down, slowly, and looked at him, distrust covering her face.

He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, taking his time to formulate his explanation. She smirked a little. "What, is explaining this charade to me too _troublesome_?"

Shikamaru winced at having his trademark phrase thrown back at him.

"I'm not as good with people as Ino is, Sakura. I didn't agree, at least not initially. Not because I was opposed to going on a date with you, but because of what Ino was proposing. You are right to be angry, it was unfair and wrong. But Ino has a very…aggressive and violent persuasiveness. So yes, it was too _troublesome_ to argue with her. Geez, this is troubl... " He paused and ran a hand though his hair, trying not to use the word. "I went on the date with you because I assumed you wouldn't be interested, it wouldn't go well and we would be through. No kissing, but also no Ino threatening my life."

"Great. So you thought I'd suck on our date? Thanks for that. This is really helping, Shika."

"You didn't listen. I assumed you would not like me. Not the other way around. I…geez…I'm not good at these things. I don't know much about dating." He shrugged his shoulders helplessly and slumped in his seat, shoving his hands into his pant pockets.

"If you don't know much about dating, then what did Ino think you could teach me?"

Sakura did not know people could blush as much as Shikamaru did in that instant, but he was pink in a heartbeat. No, crimson. He shrank even further into his seat.

"She wasn't planning on me teaching you _dating_. I, uh…have lots of experience in the areas that, uh…you lack…experience. You know…in."

Suddenly Sakura was very uncomfortable. Neither of them could look at each other. How did it get like this so quickly? In a few minutes time she had gone from having a pretty amazing time with the boy to not being able to look at him from embarrassment.

"I'm sorry, Shikamaru. About assuming you had bad intentions. About everything. Could you just take me home?"

It obviously wasn't the reply he had been hoping for, but Shikamaru seemed too lazy to protest. He put more than enough money down for the bill and tip, grabbed his things, and escorted her out.

- - - - - - -

It was dark outside as the two made their way home in silence. There was an almost tangible bubble between them. When they reached Sakura's apartment, they stood in silence, not quite sure how to end the evening.

Finally, Shikamaru spoke.

"I know this wasn't what you expected. I know that…I wasn't what you were hoping for. I apologize. Thanks anyway. I didn't mean to be so troublesome." He smirked a little, leaned in and pecked her on the cheek, and walked away.

Not sure what to think or feel, Sakura went inside, determined to have a long talk with her "friend" Ino about conversations and confidentiality.

- - - - - - -

A/N: So yeah, someone figured it out. I made Ino and Chouji a couple for several reasons. I hate when Ino gives Chouji a hard time in the series because he is fat, it irritates me, even though I know that in Japan perceptions over obesity are different than my own American ideas. Also, I needed Shikamaru available, which one of you already guessed. And no, this isn't going to be a Saka/Shika fic. Still Ino/Saku, just need to, you know, but a little plot in between the hawt sex? I think?


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I am pretty stoked to have reviews after only three fairly brief chapters. Thanks for that. I know it seems all like straight girls and there are some weird couples, but hold your horses, kids, I am going somewhere with this. I promise.

- - - - -

"Sakura, I apologize. I didn't mean to betray your confidence when I told Shikamaru." Sakura had come over to Ino's apartment for lunch, upset and ready to confront her friend. And confront she did-ranting and flailing her arms for a solid half hour before she allowed Ino a word in.

"How could you have thought it would be ok? And why not tell me it was Shikamaru you had in mind for me in the first place!"

"If I had, would you have gone on the date?"

"Well, no, probably not. But that doesn't stop how completely embarrassing it was to be the only one in the dark as to the real reason of the date!"

"You weren't in the dark about anything but the guy! I thought we had decided that it was time for your first kiss! And that you needed to start getting over that arrogant Uchiha!"

Flustered, Sakura couldn't retort. It was true, the whole point of the date was to get her first kiss, to begin getting to know someone who wasn't her teammate. Her beautiful loner, his stoic face and angry eyes…

"Besides, Sakura, and tell the truth, because I will know if you are lying: Did you have fun with Shikamaru?"

She wanted to say no, to prove Ino wrong, but Ino was right—she would know if Sakura was lying.

"Yes. It was much more fun than I expected."

"And? Isn't Shikamaru hot?"

The memory of the dark booth, the shadows falling over his face, his hair, the twinkle in his eyes made her smile. She didn't need to answer—Ino could see it on her face.

"So why don't you ask him out again?"

"Oh Ino. He didn't really want to go out with me. He told me you virtually pummeled him into submission!"

This made the blond's face darken a bit. "Oh did he? He and I will need to have a little chat later. But he was lying, at least a little. I may have 'virtually pummeled' him, but only because he has thought about asking you out before and never did. He needed motivation, and I gave it to him in a semi-violent form."

Sakura's eyes grew large. "No he didn't!"

"He did! He just never asked you because he knew how hung up you were on Sasuke and because, let's face it, Shikamaru is a lazy bastard."

Sakura blushed. _Maybe I will ask him out again, then_. The two girls were sitting at Ino's kitchen table, drinking tea. Ino was still in her bathrobe—apparently she and Choiji had spent a long night together. Earlier that morning he had kissed her goodbye and left for a mission with Shino and Kiba. He would be gone for several weeks, but Ino was making an effort to focus on her friend's pain.

Afternoon sun stretched lazily through the curtains, falling on Ino's hair, making it shine. Sakura looked at her friend, with her large eyes and long gold hair.

"You know, Ino…Chouji is one lucky ninja to have landed you. I had always assumed you and Shikamaru would get married."

A smile sprung to Ino's mouth, lighting her face up. "Everyone thought that, even my parents. They used to joke that Shikamaru and I argued like we were already married. He and I did date, once."

This bit of news shocked Sakura—she had never known. "When was this?"

"About two years ago. We tried a few dates, but it was true—we did…do argue like a married couple. If we were arguing like that as friends, what was a romance going to be like? Plus, whenever we kissed, there was just nothing. No emotion. It felt like I was on automatic. He felt the same way."

"I never knew!"

"No one did, it was so short lived. But when I told my parents, they understood and respected my choice. Don't get me wrong, Shikamaru is an incredible kisser. And I have heard stories he is incredible at…other things. Which is why I wanted to set him up with you. Because I knew he was interested in you, and because I know what a great guy he is. I knew he should be your first kiss. At least I thought I knew."

Sakura nodded. It did make sense, of course. Who would know Shikamaru better than his teammate and former almost-girlfriend? Sakura did want to be kissed—desperately, if she was going to be honest. Shikamaru seemed like the ideal candidate. Pulling her thoughts back, Sakura looked at her friend. Ino was smiling despite being sad—Sakura knew Chouji was gone.

"Wow. So…I've always wanted to ask. Why _Chouji_ of all people? I mean, I know he has shed a few pounds and all, but still…"

"Hey, don't knock my man. I don't really know how Chouji and I happened, really. I was…torn when Sasuke returned to the village. I know we weren't friends, but I had watched how much his absence had affected you. And I guess I grew up a little while he was gone and realized that I didn't love Sasuke, I just loved the _idea_ of Sasuke. Chouji was watching me the whole time and sympathized. He comforted me, we spent more and more time together. He listened to me talk about Sasuke, and when I was done talking, he was still there. Our relationship just sort of happened after that, step by step."

"So you didn't go looking for him?"

"No, he found me."

"And I assume that, unlike Shikamaru, sparks flew when you kissed?"

That made Ino pause. She had never compared the two. Her very brief relationship with Shikamaru had felt so forced that she had known straight off it was wrong for her. But Chouji…things were so unexpected, and he was so gentle and sincere…she never had time to reflect or resist.

"There aren't sparks. I don't know now if such a thing really exists. I don't feel passion with Choiji, I feel a deep sense of comfort. He is like a blanket of security and when I am with him I feel safe."

"Safe from what?"

Ino shrugged. "I don't know. Just…safe."

- - - - - - -

It was afternoon, and Sakura waited patiently outside of the school for class to be released. Swinging on the tree swing, she had a flood of different memories. She remembered Ino and herself pushing each other, young and happy. Ino had been like Chouji, a safety net for Sakura. The blond girl had been Sakura's first real friend, a protector and savior. She had taught Sakura to not be ashamed of herself (and her large forehead) and to stand up to people. It hadn't been until Sasuke had entered the picture that the friendship fell apart. The two had become equally competitive and mean-spirited, always fighting for his attention.

Thinking back on it, Sakura pondered the nature of that rivalry. Had she really allowed Sasuke to split her first and greatest friendship? Older and wiser, it suddenly seemed that Sasuke was more of a catalyst for the two girls, sparking a rivalry that was already in the works. Ino had come to Sakura, embracing her, making her popular by default. Now Sakura could see that it wasn't Sasuke that had pushed her to compete with Ino…it was that she had needed to prove herself to the other girl. Ino was beautiful. She came from a genius family. She was smart and funny. She was full of confidence and an excellent ninja. All of the things Ino was, she was with ease. Other than being smart, Sakura had fought hard for every skill she had, and yet always felt bested by her blond counterpart.

It had taken Tsunade-sama and the medical training for Sakura to find enough confidence to not need to constantly compare herself to the other girl. Swinging, Sakura laughed—so much seemed clear to her. It was no coincidence, she realized, that she had regained her friendship with Ino when she had stopped comparing herself to the girl. It explained a lot of the anger she had felt the past few days at her friend. Ino was trying to help, and Sakura had thought she was angry at the help—but she wasn't, she was grateful. She was angry because Ino had bested her again. She felt inferior to all of Ino's experience with men.

Sakura was so deep in thought that she never saw school get out. A friendly tap on her shoulder brought her back to reality. Turning, she saw a smiling Shikamaru. He blocked out the sun, his hair a brilliant brunette in the light, his eyes bright with what looked to be amusement. _God, he really is handsome_.

"I did not expect to find you out here, Sakura. Do you want a push on the swing? Or perhaps you need help perfecting Henge no jutsu?"

Sakura laughed easily. They both knew quite well that in academy she had aced every technique Iruka taught them.

"No, but thank you on both counts. I didn't come here to swing, I came here to find you."

"Ahhhh. Then you suck, because I found you instead." They both laughed—did the awkwardness the other night even happen? She couldn't remember the last time she had felt so relaxed around another boy. Naruto was her friend as well, but really, who could relax around Naruto?

"Shikamaru, listen, about the other night—"

"Geez, don't worry about it." He let out an exaggerated sigh. "Talking about such things is so—"

"Troublesome." They said it in unison and smiled at each other.

"So you came here to find me. Here I am. What can I do for you, Sakura?"

She looked down, allowing her pink hair to fall in her face and cover her blush. The ease she had just felt was replaced by nervousness. Her toe ground into the dirt and she clasped her hands.

"You could…You could maybe try to go on another date with me?" She looked up, searching his face for any details that might let her know what he was thinking.

Shikamaru was showing no signs, however, of his thoughts. He too, was studying her face.

"If Ino is putting you up to this, Sakura, then don't worry about it. I think you will find someone to kiss in your own time."

That made her turn bright red, her hands instinctually moving to hide her flushed cheeks.

"It isn't like that! Ino didn't say anything to me. Well, she said that you had thought about asking me out but…but never did—"

"So Ino really does have a problem with keeping secrets." He smiled at her before continuing. "Sakura, don't ask me out because you feel you have to kiss someone, or you have to try and make up to me. Really, it is alright, I understand."

"No! I am asking you out because…because I had a fun time with you. Minus the awkward moments, of course, and the embarrassment. I…I really would like to try again, if you would."

Instead of answering right away, Shikamaru threw an arm over her shoulder. Sakura noticed immediately how close they were. He was warm, and strong…

"Let's discuss this second date as I walk you to your apartment, ok, Pink?" Shikamaru winked at her, making her giggle, and the two of them began the stroll back to her apartment.

- - - - - -

A/N: Geeez, this is moving slowly, sorry. I was going to make this a quick-ish fic, but I apparently changed my mind and decided to, you know, draw it out and stuff. What is cool is that I pretty much have the whole thing planned out now, it just requires some more character set up. So please, don't hate on me!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: ROFL.This is a long chapter. For some of my more…impatient readers, let me make a suggestion. If my drawing out of the story frustrates you, and my use of actual plot and character development, then try this : Google. Free lesbian sex.

j/k…sort of.

- - - - - - -

So far the second date had gone well. Shikamaru had taken her to a nice restaurant again. They had strolled through the streets of Konoha afterward, eventually coming to a pastry shop about to close. Shikamaru had convinced the owner to sell them two small cakes for half price. He had then led her to a clearing in the training grounds, where they sat together, eating the sweets and talking easily.

Eventually darkness came, and Sakura found herself caught up in the moment. Shikamaru was lying on the ground, hands behind his head, staring at the stars. His voice was lazily telling her about the constellations and how Konoha's history was written in the stars. While he was talking, she took the opportunity to look him over.

He had put in a little more effort for their second date, but not much. His stubble had continued to grow, giving him a rough and masculine appearance. But his hair was brushed, making the back slightly less spiky, and his pants and shirt were clean. She could tell he was cute. Maybe not dreamy the way her Uchiha was, but cute none-the-less, with his own quirky charms. And Ino's words about him rang in Sakura's head, about what a good guy he was…and what a good kisser.

The moment could be more perfect for a first kiss. The starlight made the shadows on the ground long and seductive, like sheets calling out for bodies to enfold. Shikamaru, with his lilting voice and adorable ignorance at the thoughts in her head… and the night _had_ been fun. She wondered if she would still be able to taste his cake on his lips. She could just lean over, gaze into his eyes and silence him with a kiss. _Just lean over_…

Sakura's heart beat faster. She tried to move, to commence leaning, yet she was stuck. Was this it? Was this what she really wanted? Shikamaru was everything a girl could want for a first kiss, right? Gentle, intelligent, cute and a great date. And, she couldn't forget, an experienced lover. But her first kiss…she had built it up for years, saving it for Sasuke, and if she leaned in now…if she kissed those lazy lips…she could never take it back.

Somehow, she slowly began to move forward, inching her way toward him, trying to ignore the doubts growing in her heart. _This is it…you can do it_… She shifted her hips to be closer to him. If he noticed, he didn't show it. But as she began to lower her face, lowering herself into the moment…_He's so experienced. Will he think I am dumb? Is this the wrong time? _She felt herself pause, hovering near him, looking at him. His eyes were now closed as he relaxed, listening to the night. _No, Sakura! This is perfect! While his eyes are closed! Surprise him with the kiss!_ Her inner Sakura was flailing, trying to beat motivation into her. She began her descent again, her eyelids fluttering in anticipation. _What if I miss? What if I slobber? What if I am a bad kisser? What if he tells everyone! I'll never be kissed again! Ohmygodohmygodohmygodthisiswrong! I CAN'T!_ Her heart was going to explode. She yanked her head back, gasping.

"Sakura? Uh…is something the matter?" Shikamaru's voice was filled with a little worry…and more than a hint of amusement.

Uh-oh. He had caught her. _He can't know what I was planning! _Thinking fast, she stuttered out an excuse.

"I…I had s-something in my eye, and I was going to ask you to…uh…look at it, but—"she giggled nervously, "—it went away. So…I don't need you to look at it. Th-thanks though… you know."

Smirking, Shikamaru sat up, his face twisted in mock concern. "geez…you're welcome?" He smiled a little, his eyes full of mischief. "You know, it might still be there. Dirt in eyes can be troublesome. Maybe I should look at it…you know, just to be safe." Shifting to his knees, he loomed over her. His hand moved to her face, cupping her cheek, fingers brushing a strand of hair behind her ear. "Just look up, into the light…"

She looked up, her heart pounding, but it wasn't light she found, it was a pair of dark brown eyes gazing into hers. Shika's hand cupped her chin, tilting her head to him, bringing himself nearer, bringing them closer, their mouths almost touching…

"No." Sakura turned away at the last moment, causing Shikamaru's lips to catch a mouthful of hair where they had expected a mouth. He pulled back and looked at her inquisitively. She blushed.

"I mean, no thank you, I really think I got whatever was in my eye…out. I appreciate it, though."

Sighing heavily, he plopped down, looking at her, this time with genuine concern.

"Sakura, what's wrong?"

"Nothing! Everything has been great. I mean, everything _is _great. Now. I just don't have anything in my eye anymore…"

"I wasn't really going to look in your eye. I was going to kiss you."

She looked away, she couldn't stand to look him in the eyes. "Oh?" She tried to sound genuinely surprised, but her tone rang with the lie.

"I thought that was what you wanted. I thought you might just need…a little help. I don't understand, Sakura."

The night was silent, the world had gone to sleep except for the two of them. Her clothing rustled as she moved to face him, drawing her knees into her chest. His eyes studied her every move, making her even more self-conscious.

"Sakura…if I overstepped my bounds, I'm sorry. Geez…I just thought, from the signals you were giving, that I was doing what you wanted."

"Shika, you didn't overstep any bounds. I…I don't know what I want. I thought I wanted you to kiss me, but then…I don't know! I don't know what I want, you shouldn't feel like you have to do anything. I'm sorry."

He reached out a hand and stroked her knee affectionately. When she looked at him, he held her gaze, his eyes intense. It was strange for her to see Shikamaru with so much feeling in his eyes.

"I wanted to do it, Sakura."

With that, he tried to shift again, tried to move toward her, his eyes _almost_ pleading, but she pulled back. When she did, he jerked his hand away, running it through his hair in frustration.

"Shika, I—"

"It's ok, Sakura. I get it." His voice was trying to be gentle, but there was a slight iciness to it that worried her. She realized she had seriously messed up. This was her opportunity, she knew it, and she was about to fuck it all up. He was there and he was ready, hell…he _wanted_ to kiss her. He was a good guy, and cute and she should count herself lucky. _Damn it, you scaredy-cat! Just kiss him already! If you get it over with, it will feel right!_ She tried to listen to that voice, steeling herself. Taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes, puckered her lips.

"Ok, Shika, I'm ready. Kiss me…please." She waited, her breath coming out in small, shaky wisps, her eyes closed. Any moment. Any moment, it would be there, his lips would be there, it would be great, she was sure of it. Any moment…

"No, Sakura, I'm sorry…the moment is gone." Her eyelids jerked open to see Shikamaru standing a ways from her, his hands shoved into his pockets, his eyes vacantly searching the trees.

Panic filled her. It wasn't too late! It couldn't be too late!

"No, I'm sorry, I messed up! But I'm ready now, really! Let's do this, ok? I want to, I know it!" She stood up and rushed over to him, desperately grabbing his shirt and trying to pull him to her, but his hands firmly grasped her shoulders, keeping her away. His eyes, looked at her, filled with an ache she didn't fully understand.

His voice was a little tight when he spoke, but he tried to joke. "Heh heh, this is so troublesome! What a night, huh? Who knew gazing at stars could be so…._complicated_. I know now to stick to clouds.—"His voice softened. "Let me take you home."

His tone left no room for argument. Fighting back tears, Sakura let him guide her back to her apartment.

- - - - - -

Ino slapped her forehead, groaning.

"Baaaakaaaaaaaaaa."

Sakura was sitting on Ino's bed, red-faced with embarrassment as she recounted the previous night's events to her best friend.

"Sakura, everything was perfect! You could not have had a more perfect moment! Girls would KILL to have a first kiss in a moment like that! What. The hell. HAPPENED?" Ino tried taking deep breaths, fighting the urge to beat a little common sense into her friend.

"You don't understand, Ino! I know it was perfect! I know I should have gone for it, and I tried, but then I just froze! All these fears and doubts were in my head and I couldn't shut them off and you've been in my head! You know how I can be when I am fighting with myself!"

Ino remembered the time she had jutsued herself into Sakura's mind during the chuunin exam. It had been a terrifying place, with a giant angry version of Sakura that no one should ever have to face. If Sakura's two inner voices had been fighting…well…who could kiss in a moment like that? Sighing heavily, Ino tried to release some of her frustration. She sympathized.

"Geeeeeez, Sakura. If you have this much trouble getting a _kiss_, how are you ever going to get laid?" Ino hoped her exasperated joke would ease the tension, but her friend just started crying.

"Sakura…please. What were you scared of?"

Sniffling, the pink-haired girl pulled herself together. She tried to recollect what exactly she had been scared of, but all she could think about was how much she had screwed up the night. Then some fragments of her inner conversation came back.

"I can't remember it all, but I remember being scared—don't laugh at me, ok? I remember being scared that I was going to be an awful kisser, and that Shikamaru was going to tell the entire village and I was never going to get kissed again and I was going to grow old and be single and angry all the time just like Tsunade and...waahhhhhhh!" Sakura broke down in tears, sobbing.

Ino closed her eyes, breathed deeply and tried counting to ten to keep herself from exploding on her friend. When that didn't work she walked over to a wall and began to hit her head on it repeatedly until the pain cleared away a bit of her ire.

When she ceased her banging and looked at her friend, she saw big green eyes peering at her in confusion.

"uh…Ino? Are you ok?"

Choosing her words very, very carefully, Ino tried again. "I would be better if you weren't such an idiot. NO! Do Not. Start. Crying. If you do, I swear I will kick you out." At this, Sakura bit her lip and blinked a lot, trying to fight back the wave of fresh tears attempting to burst through. Ino shook her head in irritation and kept speaking. "You have resigned yourself to sucking at kissing and a life of solitude before you even had a first kiss! I almost think you deserve it. But Sakura, how will you ever know if you don't kiss him?"

Trying not to cry, Sakura whispered. "It is just so scary to kiss a boy that has had so much experience when I have none."

Ino shrugged. "So practice first."

Sakura's face went blank with confusion. "What do you mean, practice?"

"Haven't you ever kissed your pillow when you were younger?" Sakura shook her head no. "What about you hand? No? A doorframe? Anything! No? Oh Sakura, you are hopeless!"

Moving to the bed, Ino grabbed her pillow. She folded it lengthwise to make it firmer. Holding it tightly, she looked at Sakura. "See? Now watch." And with that, Ino kissed the pillow, long and slow. Her eyes were shut and Sakura could see Ino's lips moving in small ways, sliding. After a while, Ino finally broke the pillow kiss, the fabric wet from where her mouth had been. Sakura's green eyes were huge as she took in the scene she had just watched.

"Now you try."

She handed the pillow to Sakura, still folded.

"Yeah, hold it like that. Now, picture someone—and by someone I mean anyone but that jerk Sasuke—and lean in and kiss it."

"But your spit is on it."

"So what? I don't have cooties. Do you want my help or not, wide forehead?"

"I do, but…this is weird. Real weird. And I feel stupid. It is a pillow."

Ino's blue eyes flared a bit, and Sakura knew she was entering dangerous territory.

"Do you recall the day you were crying because everyone picked on you for your wide forehead?" Sakura nodded. "I told you to wear your hair back, and I gave you that red ribbon. You remember?" Again, Sakura nodded, looking slightly abashed. "After that, things got a little better. I guided you in the right direction because I was your friend and you trusted me. So here we are again. I am your friend. Do you trust me?"

"…hai."

"Then kiss the goddamned pillow."

Sakura closed her eyes, trying to picture Shikamaru's face. Gripping the pillow tightly, she slowly pressed her lips against the fabric. The pressure felt odd, and the texture rubbed her lips and made them feel funny. Knowing Ino was watching, she tried moving her lips a little. The fabric was still wet with Ino's saliva. It felt strange.

"Ok, good. Now, picture you are in Shikamaru's arms. He is kissing you. Open your mouth slightly and use your tongue a little."

Sakura sank into the pillow a bit, trying to imagine strong arms holding her firmly. Her mouth pressed harder into the pillow. She could almost picture him, but then the skin grew paler…the mouth harder, angry, pushing against hers. The eyes…were black, deep and full of fury, full of passion.

_Sasuke_.

Sakura let herself go into the kiss, opening her mouth and darting her tongue out, only to taste…cotton?

Sputtering, she threw down the pillow and tried to wipe the wisps of fabric and lint off her tongue while Ino's palm slapped her forehead, again and again. Sakura was worried Ino was going to give herself brain damage.

"Bakaaaaaaa….."

"I could try again!" Sakura moved to get the pillow.

"No, no, no. I don't want your slobber all over it! Gross."

Sakura slumped, defeated. Whining, she prepared herself for her hundredth round of crying that afternoon. "…I am a slobberer! I am an awful kisser! I am doooooooomed!"

"No, you aren't. Granted, you are the most retarded beginner ever, but—" Ino sighed, shaking her head, "I think I can still help you. Maybe."

"But how? I can't even kiss a pillow correctly!"

"You just need something else to kiss. Honestly, Sakura, you get an ideal night for a kiss, a willing guy, and then a willing _pillow_, and yet you fuck all three up. Geez! Now let me think."

The pink girl sat in earnest silence, waiting with big eyes for whatever Ino could come up with next. Ino looked around the room. Doorknob? Too unhygienic. Hand? Sakura would still get it wrong. What the girl needed was a live target, but the live targets intimidated the girl too much…

And then the lightbulb went off in Ino's head.

"Sakura, you better be grateful I am such a good friend, because you are going to owe me. Big time."

"Why? What am I kissing?"

"You are going to kiss me."

- - - - - - -

A/N: Typically, in real life, when a woman has sex, she requires a lot of foreplay, a lot of build up, in order to achieve orgasm. I personally find the parallels between building the climax in bed and in a story remarkably similar, ok? So I know you want pr0n, and you want it now, but seriously, calm yourselves. All in good time.

/coldshower.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Ok, I am trying to no be hypocritical and get bitter at certain reviews. I do, really do, appreciate that people are giving me some critiques. But. Unlike you skipping major parts of my story, I did not skip the review. I get it. They seem straight. I am planning on working on that. With plot. And character development. You know, those things tend to be cannon in a story. I don't know how else to say it. I read over my previous author's note and thought that was pretty clear, but maybe it wasn't, so I just spelled it out.

- - - - -

"WHAT?" Sakura's eyes were saucers, her lower jaw was almost brushing the ground.

"Practice makes perfect, baka. We will practice kissing so that the next time the opportunity comes for your first kiss, you won't botch it."

Sakura's eyebrows knit in concentration.

"But Ino, that makes no sense. You would be my first kiss."

"Technically, maybe. But I don't think it counts. We are both girls. Friends. It isn't the same thing."

"I don't know, let me think about it."

Ino sighed and put her hands on her hips. _Why does she have to be so stubborn all the time?_ When Sakura didn't answer for some time, Ino threw her hands up in frustration and turned to leave. She was done putting effort into the situation. But as she walked out—

"Ok."

They locked gazes. Even though it was Ino's idea, she realized she never thought Sakura would actually agree to it. Ino had thought that the proposition would show Sakura how ridiculous she was being and spur the pink haired girl to go kiss Shika. Ino knew that she couldn't go back on it but…

Green eyes stared at her, waiting for her to begin, full of curiosity. Ino wasn't sure she could go through with it. This was Sakura…her former rival. Her best friend. And her best friend needed her help (help she just offered freely). What she had said was true, right? They were both girls, and friends. It wasn't a big deal. In fact, Ino was almost sure she remembered this being a kunoichi training exercise, anyway.

So why does this feel so strange?

But then she found herself sitting next to Sakura, their thighs touching. The pink haired girl was looking at her with complete trust, innocently ready to do whatever Ino told her. Her cheeks were pink from the warmth in the room and, Ino sensed, a bit of apprehension. Closing her eyes for a second, Ino tapped into her intuition, reaching out, trying to feel what Sakura might be feeling.

Calm.

She really is ok with this. So why am I so nervous? Ino realized her palms were sweating. Taking a deep breath, she wiped them on the bedspread and moved so she was facing Sakura.

"O-ok. So, when you first kiss someone, if you have control over the situation, it is good to sort of build it up."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you could…tug on the front of his shirt a little, like this—" Ino reached up and grabbed at the fabric in front of Sakura's collarbone, pulling the girl to her. Sakura giggled. "Or you could lightly rest your fingers on his waist, like this—" She released the shirt and floated her fingers to Sakura's waist. "That lets him know you are interested."

"Ok, got it. What next?"

"Hm. Most boys will be taller than you, so—" Ino shifted so that she was on her knees, putting her a little above Sakura. "He will probably touch your face like this—" Ino cupped Sakura's cheek, looking deep into trusting green orbs.

"Yeah! Shikamaru did this to me!"

Ino's hand dropped. "Really? He never did anything nice like this to me!"

Sakura had the decency to blush.

"Well, he only did it for a second. Then I ruined the moment. What happens after that?"

Ino refocused. "He will lean in, like this—" Ino brought her face in close. Her lips were tilted towards Sakura's. Her eyelashes lowered, her blue eyes hazily meeting Sakura's wide open green ones. "If you can, prolong this moment for a second. It's nice…when you are this close…And then let him come in, slowly—" Ino brought them closer, their lips so close, almost touching. She could feel Sakura's breath on her lips, nervous and moist. It felt weird to be in the boy's position. To be in control. But Ino found something within herself enjoying it, relishing the other girl's submission and anxiety. Ino liked knowing Sakura was anxious for her. "And then…you kiss."

Their mouths pressed together, so lightly that Sakura wasn't sure it was even happening. But then a brush became a full-blown kiss. Ino crushed her friend's lips under her. She kissed Sakura the way she would want to be kissed…the way she wanted Chouji to kiss her.

Sakura pulled away. Her cheeks were flushed and her messed up from where Ino's hand had been buried in it. Her eyes were filled with…wonder.

Bringing herself back to reality a bit, Ino waited. When Sakura didn't say anything, Ino finally broke the silence.

"Ok, so what do you think? It isn't such a big deal, right?"

But Sakura shook her head. "It is a big deal. It is…amazing. Why didn't I do this sooner?"

The blond girl laughed, shaking her head in disbelief. "I don't know! And don't get weird or anything, ok? I'm just trying to help you out."

"Arigato. I feel much more prepared now."

The two girls sat in a slightly uncomfortable silence, not sure what they should do next.

"So now that you have felt a kiss, do you have any…I don't know. Questions?"

Sakura thought a little, and then flushed a deep, deep red.

"What, Sakura?"

"Um…nothing."

"Just tell me, baka, you are as red as your shirt." When Sakura realized Ino was telling the truth, she brought her hands to her cheeks, trying to hide her embarrassment.

"I…I w-w-was wondering…what is it like when boys use…t-their….tongues?"

Again, Ino laughed. "It feels like tongue, Sakura, what did you expect? It is strange at first, almost kind of slimy. But once you get over the taste and texture, it become pretty nice."

"Will you try it with me?"

Ino hadn't planned on this, but hell, they had already kissed once. What was another time?

"Sure. But this time, pretend I am Shikamaru and try and kiss me. Sometimes you have to make the first move because _certain_ boys are too _lazy_ to know what they should do."

Sakura moved to put her hand on Ino's face, but the blond stopped her.

"You can do that, but I think that as a girl, it is a little sexier to just lightly rest your hand on their chest as you lean in."

Sakura's hand dropped down. But then she pulled it back quickly, realization hitting her.

"Ino, your chest it…uh…a girl's chest. I can't lay my hand there."

Ino realized that Sakura was right—friends don't cop feels, right?

"Put it on my shoulder then, and just remember that when you are with Shika."

Sakura did not want to point out that her chances with Shikamaru were pretty much over. She was going to have to find a new boy to put this practice to use with. But for the time being, she moved her hand to Ino's shoulder. As it lay there, Sakura could feel the delicate bones of Ino's shoulder under much stronger muscle. Ino was built thin and feminine, but as Sakura's hand caressed the shoulder, her medic hands picked up Ino's strong muscle fibers and chakra flow.

Wow…she is strong.

She tugged on that strong shoulder, bringing Ino into her. Raising her mouth, she moved in. Too quickly. With her monster strength, Sakura's eagerness turned her 'gentle tug' into a _pull_, and the two girls' mouths collided, teeth clashing and lips smashing.

"OW! Goddamnit it, Sakura!" Blood trickled from Ino's mouth were her lip had been cut.

"Sorry! Sorry sorry sorry!" In an instant, Sakura's finger was tracing Ino's lip, chakra pooling out to heal the cut and soothe the bruised feelings. Despite her ire, Ino laughed.

"Forehead, you have to—"

"Remember my strength." Sakura finished the sentence, giggling a little.

"One day, Sakura, you are going to kill someone on accident!"

Instead of getting serious, the pink haired medic laughed. "You seem to be the only one who gets abused Ino, and I am sure you can take care of yourself."

The girls giggled for a little while until Sakura spoke. "May I try it again, Ino? I'll be careful, I promise."

"You had better! It is good we are practicing! You would have headbutted some poor boy into a coma!"

Trying to stifle their giggles, Sakura pulled Ino in again, this time with much more control. But instead of hesitating before the kiss, she planted one on her blond friend. It was fast and intense, but when Ino did not break away to stop her and lecture, Sakura realized that she must be doing something right. Their lips moved on each other's and eventually, Sakura felt something wet on her lips, probing. The tip of Ino's tongue traced Sakura's bottom lip, teasing, trying to gain access. Ino's hand was in Sakura's hair again, urging the girl closer, picking up the pace of the kiss. Sakura took the cue and opened her mouth slightly.

Their tongues met. Just like Ino had warned, it was strange at first. The texture felt odd and new, but Sakura found she rather liked it. She opened her mouth further and let Ino's tongue slip in. It explored her mouth gently, running lightly against her teeth, the roof of her mouth. Ino never kept it in for too long, but darted it in and out, sometimes kissing her closed-mouthed, then plunging in again.

Sakura was swept away in the kiss. She felt as if the tongue was possessing her, was controlling her. She loved being under its spell.

Finally Ino broke off the kiss. Sakura was amused to see that the blond girl was blushing as well, and breathing a little quicker than normal.

"Um…so? Did you….like it?"

Sakura smiled. "Yeah. A lot." Ino smiled with her, nodding in agreement. "Thank you, Ino. You really have been a good friend to me today. I never would have thought that this would help, but it has. Hell, I never would have even thought of this!"

Ino giggled. "Of course, Sakura. I'll do whatever I can to help you out, you know that! Though this is the first time I've done that for a friend." Ino's face scrunched up. "Now I'm kind of sorry we did it!"

"Why's that?"

"I realized how much practice Chouji needs, and he won't be home for months!"

The two girls collapsed in a fit of laughter, feeling much closer after thirty minutes than they had in months.

- - - - - -

A/N: Yeah, short chappie, sorry. But I couldn't leave you hanging! PS, I haven't proof-read this at all, I will tomorrow, but it is definitely bedtime for me.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: So I took a little break and realized that my previous facetious outburst was probably unnecessary. Sorry. A couple of emails and reviews had made me feel cornered, and instead of taking it in stride I took it offensively. I apologize. Also, if you were wondering about my long break, I had some pretty big events happen and it just took me a while to deal with them, but I am back!

- - - - - - -

Ino and Shikamaru were sparring, though to any passers-by it would have looked as if Ino was trying to murder Shikamaru. In a way, she might have been—he was really pissing her off.

"Just give her—" Ino's foot swung out, trying kick the other ninja, but Shika had already dodged it and was in the process of countering "—another chance!"

He grabbed her fist and used it to push her away, trying to get her into his shadow.

"No. You know me. Sakura is too unsure and I don't feel like putting in the effort. It is too troublesome."

Ino jumped as soon as her feet hit the ground, putting her in an open space—and far away from Shika's shadow. She smirked at him, and prepared to launch a new attack. Raising her hands to form seals, she laughed—he was caught and couldn't escape—but the tlaugh caught in her throat as her hands froze. He had her, somehow, because when she looked at him she realized they were in the exact same position.

"Ok, WHERE IS IT?" Ino was furious—she had really thought she had won the round.

Shikamaru gave his trademark smirk. "Heh. Look carefully."

Her blue eyes scanned the area around him—his shadow bind did not allow her to turn her head—and finally saw it, the faintest hint of a shadow stretching out behind him, swinging into the forest. She could only assume he had anticipated where she would jump and, waiting until she thought it was clear and landed, snaked the shadow out behind her and caught her while she was gloating. She looked again at his smirking face and got so angry.

"OK. You WON. Now let me out."

But as she watched his arms drop to his sides, his hands shoved into pockets, she felt her own arms being forced to do the same.

"Not just yet, Ino. Let's talk." He sat down in the grass, which of course meant she sat in the grass as well. Ino could feel her rage growing.

"Why should I give Sakura a second chance?"

Ino paused, thinking through her reply. It was hard to concentrate because all she was really envisioning was clobbering Shikamaru.

"Shika, you must remember what it was like to want that first kiss, and know that it was a big deal, and want it so much that you build it up until it is something bigger and better than anything in real life could ever be…Sakura has done that, only to such an extreme that I think her ideals of a first kiss and her first time making love are something that she can't give up anymore…she just needs time. And patience."

A heavy sigh was Shikamaru's response. He propped his elbow in his knee, resting his chin on his hand. It was slightly comical to see Ino move into the same pensive position.

"Ino, I would love nothing more than to give Sakura a third chance. And a fourth. And a fifth. You know that. But I think you forget that, for all of my apathy, I do still have personal feelings. I can't give up the feeling that she is still longing for Sasuke, and I know I cannot compete with him. I…I don't want to get hurt."

Ino remembered this side of Shikamaru from when they had dated. It was true—he had gotten so good at putting up his careless-attitude front that it was easy to forget that even he had feelings—and a strong aversion to pain. Particularly of the heart-broken type.

"Shika…I can't promise you that Sakura won't hurt your feelings. After all, you are just in the beginning stages of getting to know one another romantically. But I can say this…she is just as scared of being intimate as you are of being hurt, and if neither of you are willing to take the risk, then you both will be doing this forever with everyone you date."

Shika hated when Ino was deep and able to pinpoint exactly what was scaring him. Her intuition was scary—she always knew what everyone was thinking and feeling. He looked up—the sky was a beautiful blue and full of fluffy clouds—he favorite kind of day. Laying back, he folded his arms behind his head and looked at the clouds, thinking over what Ino had said.

"Um….Shikamaru? Will you let me out of your jutsu now?"

He had actually forgotten Ino was still there, though now that she had spoken he could feel the tugs on his chakra. He had been practicing for years and now knew how to conserve his chakra and drag out the shadow bind technique. Ino had never been a fan of sitting around, lazily looking at the beautiful world they lived in. Shika decided that now was a good time for her to learn.

"Shikamaru, I don't know what you are thinking, but I strongly suggest you release me. You know what I am capable of when I am angry and you had better believe that if I get much angrier, mister, you had better be ready to run, 'cause I'm going to pfhisebrf fnsieohfa dhoiewnf."

Ino couldn't speak because Shikamaru had covered his mouth with his hand, which forced her hand to cover her mouth, stifling her wrathful threats.

- - - - - -

The knock came at the door. It felt like deja-vu for Sakura. She stood, again dressed in clothes borrowed from Ino, again nervous, again unsure if this was a good idea. The difference though, was that now she knew who was knocking and she knew that more was at stake. She absolutely could not blow it because it was her last chance. She found that the upped stakes fueled a bit of her competitive side. Knowing it was her final chance, she was geared up to not fail a third time.

Smoothing the front of her dress, she opened the door.

Apparently Shikamaru was not taking chances, either. He had cleaned up for her, putting on an actual suit (though nothing too formal, after all, it was Konoha's most notoriously lazy shinobi), combing his hair out and wearing it down, and clean shaven. With his hair down, he looked more serious, and older, Sakura realized. And beautiful. It gave him a feminine edge, with black hair tumbling over his shoulders in slight waves. He had obviously put a lot of effort into it, for it was usually in a wild, spiky and unkempt ponytail.

They took a moment, each appreciating how the other looked. And then there was a moment, the briefest second, where the lights from the street hit Shikamaru just right, and to Sakura, his eyes flashed green. Green like her best friend's eyes. It reminded her of that afternoon, of the practice, and something inside of her stirred. She could hear Ino speaking to her. The thought of Ino, the presence of the girl in Sakura's mind, gave Sakura courage.

"Shikamaru…I know that we've had a couple of rough starts, but—"

"Please, Sakura. It is ok. It is in the past. We are starting over now, so there isn't a need to talk about it."

Sakura blushed prettily. "That wasn't what I was going to say, Shika, but thank you." She stepped toward him, getting close, until she was a fraction of an inch away from his body, barely not touching him. She raised her eyes up, looking in his face. He raised an eyebrow in curiosity.

"I was going to say, we've had a couple of rough starts, so I think that we should start this date…differently from the others."

Sakura raised her hands, resting one on Shikamaru's chest as Ino had told her, the other one grazing his neck and then grabbing his collar, tugging it a little. Her heart was beating as quickly as a hummingbird's wings, but it was too late to go back. She had started this and she could feel Ino in her, encouraging her. This was it, really, and she was in control of the situation. She was ready.

"S-so—" Shikamaru's voice cracked a little, making Sakura smile. She could feel his heartbeat underneath the palm of her hand, soothing her a bit—he was just as nervous as she was, it seemed. "—w-hat….what should we do differently this time?"

Sakura pulled his collar, bringing his lips onto hers, answering his question. She felt him inhale sharply at the kiss, because although she had made her intentions clear, she was sure that her actually following up had surprised him. It took him a moment, but then he was kissing her back. He moaned a little and moved his hand into her thick pink hair, intensifying the kiss. His other arm reached low around her, pulling her up and into him.

As their lips moved and explored with hunger, Sakura couldn't help but notice the difference between kissing him and kissing Ino. His lips were tougher, in a sense, not soft and pillowy like Ino's. He was fast paced, almost devouring her, whereas Ino had been sensual and methodical. Sakura realized that she preferred Ino's kiss to Shikamaru's, but she knew it was a first kiss, with a lot of tension built up, and that later (she hoped) it would get better. With that decision, she melted herself a bit, molding her body to Shikamaru's, pressing closer to him. She wound his hair into her fingers, feeling the softness of it, luxuriating in its silky texture.

Finally Shikamaru broke the kiss, pushing her back a little roughly, his hands on her shoulders. He was panting a bit and his eyes looked wild. Sakura felt a rush inside of her, knowing that she was the cause of his dishevelment, but she still wanted more, wanted to be kissing him again.

She looked pleadingly into his eyes, and he caught it.

"No…not anymore, at least not right now."

"Why not?"

Shikamaru laughed, deep and throaty. His voice was husky still. "Because if we continue…I, uh…I will be in no condition to go to dinner." His eyes glanced downward, directing her eyes to the large bulge in his pants.

Sakura gasped and blushed—she had forgotten in the heat of the kiss that Shikamaru was a boy, a boy who had not been with a girl in at least a couple of weeks since they had started their almost-dating.

"Fair enough." She giggled, watching him try to compose himself. "Just let me know when you are ready, and we shall head out to dinner, ok?"

- - - - -

After that night, Shikamaru and Sakura were inseparable in their spare time. After training, they could be caught walking through Konoha hand in hand. However, they were never out walking about for long. Usually they were in Sakura's apartment, making out. The joys of kissing had lit something inside of Sakura, something she could not quench. They kissed the minute they were inside of her door, pressed against walls. They kissed on her couch. They kissed in her kitchen. And before long, they kissed in her bedroom.

All the kissing left little time for friends, and although Ino was happy for her friend, she really missed her as well. Ino had tried several times to catch Sakura leaving Tsunade's but she always was slower than Shikamaru. She would see them, happily laughing and strolling, and felt like she couldn't interrupt.

During training, Ino began to feel a bit of resentment toward Shikamaru. She knew it had been hard for him when she and Chouji had begun dating because the chemistry was off again for their team. But eventually they had worked through it. But now Chouji was gone, and Shikamaru and Sakura had been her friends. Now they were absent from her life, and every time she noticed them together, she felt pangs of irritation and anger.

She was not the only one who noticed the new couple. Everyone from their graduating class knew about Shikamaru and Sakura. They laughed a lot, many joking because in all truthfulness, no one had expected those two together. Kiba and Naruto would laugh endlessly, making crude jokes until Sakura would let go of Shikamaru long enough to bash the hell out of one of the loud-mouthed boys.

Ino hated thinking she was the only one who was becoming bitter over the new-found love. But she wasn't.

Cold, black eyes had noticed the new couple, and they filled with jealousy.

- - - - -

A/N: Wheeeeee! The plot thickens!


	8. Chapter 8

A.N: There is a truly lovely song in which Joni Mitchell sings, "All in all, it seems to go that you don't know what you got 'till its gone." If anyone was wondering where a bit of my inspiration came from, it came from that quote…

As well as my love for lesbian sex.

- - - - -

Naruto squinted in the sun, sweat rolling into his eyes. He was frustrated, as was his sparring partner, and it made them both push themselves hard. Sasuke looked almost as tired as Naruto felt, but they both were working hard to not show weakness.

It was difficult to admit, but Naruto was furious, for the first time in his life, at a certain pink-haired shinobi. It seemed that Sasuke was sharing his anger, and both boys were taking out the rage on each other.

They would have, a bit, on Sakura, but she wasn't there, and that was the source of their ire. Sakura had skipped three training sessions in a row. Now that they were older and she worked so much with Tsunade, the rare times the entire team met together to train had become sacred to Naruto. He relished the time with his teammates, his oldest friends and his favorite rivals. Sakura knew how he felt about their team practices and for her to miss them to spend time "studying" (which everyone in the village now knew meant making out with Shikamaru)…was unacceptable to him. And judging from the fury that Sasuke was fighting with, he was upset for the same reasons, Naruto thought.

Finally, Naruto sat down, even letting Sasuke sucker punch him. Instead of complaining or taunting the way he normally would, Sasuke plopped down beside Naruto. They both sat without speaking, chests heaving from exertion, sweat pouring down their fatigued bodies.

It was Naruto to speak first.

"Three training sessions…THREE!" He punched the ground to make his point.

Sasuke just nodded, staring into the distance.

"She knows how much these meeting mean to me, and she missed them!"

Sasuke nodded before speaking, his words coming slowly and carefully. "She lied to her teammates. That is unacceptable."

"How did she lie?"

"She told us she was studying."

Naruto blushed. He knew it was true, but he was ever Sakura's defender, even when he was angry with her himself.

"Maybe she did study…is studying, right now. I just wish—"

"She is with _him_."

With their history, Naruto had heard Sasuke be cold. He remembered fighting at the waterfall, Sasuke's body warped from Orochimaru's seal, hearing Sasuke speak as if Naruto was an insect and now his best friend. With that last sentence, the icy emphasis on _him_, on Shikamaru, Naruto realized, slowly, that Sasuke was not angry because Sakura missed practice. He was angry for an entirely different reason.

When Naruto didn't reply, Sasuke began to get up. He stopped in his tracks when he heard Naruto mumble to himself.

"You could have had her."

Dark eyes, shimmering with an unidentifiable emotion, gazed down at Naruto. Sasuke sat back down. Naruto turned red. He had crossed a line, an unspoken rule in their friendship where the boys never discussed Sakura.

"Sasuke, you chose not to have her."

"I never said I wouldn't have her…I didn't know."

Naruto, who had been love sick for Sakura for years, forced a sad laugh.

"Sasuke, you knew. How could you not know? I spent years hating you for your skills, but also for the hold you had on her. No matter what I did, I could never get her to look at me the way she looked at you. You knew, and you pushed her away."

Sasuke gaped. "I never pushed her away! I was just trying to—"

"Protect her?" Naruto cut him off, and was more than a little upset. "You never tried to protect her! Even now you are cold and cruel to her! You put her down, mock her!"

Sasuke shut up, looking away. He was an Uchiha and he would not be dragged into a heated argument about his feelings.

"Sasuke, it…it has been hard for me, too. Hard for me to be fully happy for her. I gave up on her choosing me a long time ago, but I realized it was still a soft-spot when I first saw them together. But she is our teammate, and our friend, and so we owe her—we should be happy for her. And you…you of all people cannot begrudge her another man."

Sasuke got up, this time for good. He was annoyed at Naruto, for being right, for having matured so much more than him. Three years before, Naruto never would have said those words, never would have been able to reprimand the Uchiha.

It made Sasuke feel sick.

- - - - - -

"Sakura?" Ino had finally forced herself to confront the two.

"Hi, Ino! How are you?" Sakura asked Ino the question, but she was busy gazing at Shikamaru, who was holding her hand.

"I…just got some news from the Hokage. Chouji's mission has been extended."

That got Sakura's attention. She dropped Shikamaru's hand and rushed over to her friend.

"Oh, Ino…I'm so sorry. How much longer?"

Ino's voice sounded a little dead when she replied. "A year. And it has been…upgraded. To an A-rank mission."

Ino looked at Shikmaru and saw that fear was in his eyes as well. After all, Chouji wasn't just her lover, he was their teammate, and both of them felt the terror of knowing what an A-rank mission might mean for the sweet young ninja.

Tears began to form in Ino's eyes, and she had to work to be able to speak again.

"I need to go tell Chouji's parents now, but I just.. I just needed to tell someone."

She started to move away, when Shikamaru stopped her.

"I will tell his parents. Why don't you stay with Sakura tonight? I am sure you could use a friend." Sakura nodded her agreement, moving to hug her friend.

Ino couldn't speak—if she did, she wouldn't be able to stop the tears from coming, so she just nodded.

The two girls left, heading toward the comfort of Sakura's apartment.

- - - - - -

It had been a long night. Both girls were exhausted. Sakura realized that Shikamaru had slept in her guest bed and that the sheets were dirty. She did not want Ino to have to sleep in a dirty bed.

"Ino, the guest sheets aren't new…why don't you sleep in my bed, with me?"

"Who has been staying in your guest bed?"

Sakura looked at her friend quizzically. "Shikamaru, of course."

"You make him sleep in the GUEST BED?" And with that, Ino fell on the floor laughing.

"What? Why is that funny?"

"S-so….that means…you two haven't done it yet?" It was hard for her to speak when she was laughing so hard.

"I'm glad you find this so funny, Ino-pig. Of course we haven't done it! We've only been dating for a little while!"

When Ino finally got control of herself, she looked at a very embarrassed Sakura.

"Oh, Sakura, I'm sorry. It was just that…with the way you two make out all of the time, I assumed you must be banging like bunnies!"

"Well…it isn't that we don't want to. Shikamaru really wants to, in fact…it is just…well…"

"What? You can tell me, you know you can. After what we did to help you get that first kiss, nothing should be a secret!"

This made Sakura even redder. Was it possible for the girl to not get embarrassed by everything?

"I guess…it was the help you gave me that has kind of set me back."

"How so? I thought you liked it!"

"Exactly. That is the problem." The two girls looked at each other, and Ino felt some emotion coming from Sakura she couldn't quite identify. "You see, Ino…I really enjoyed it when you kissed me. You knew exactly what to do. And while Shikamaru is a good kisser…it doesn't feel the same. Or quite as good….you know?"

Ino could still remember the feel of Sakura's lips crushed against her own. She remembered feeling the other girl relax under her, succumb to her…the excitement she had felt at doing something that she knew she shouldn't have.

"I know what you mean."

"Will kissing a boy ever feel the same way as…kissing you?"

"That I don't know, Sakura, but I…I think you need to understand that each and every person is going to kiss differently. You probably enjoyed my kiss because as a girl, I knew what you would want to feel. Boys don't have that insight. But that doesn't make them worse."

"I know that, I guess I was just hoping…for it to feel a little better before Shikamaru and I had sex."

"I don't know what to tell you, Sakura. You'll know when it is right for you. Maybe you are holding off because you aren't quite ready? Remember when we picked flowers, studying to be a Kunoichi? You are a flower that blooms later."

Sakura nodded. She had forgotten that day, when Ino had stood up for her, and then had bestowed the gift of friendship to her.

"We can share your bed, I don't mind at all. It will be… comforting to be next to someone after having Chouji away for so long."

The two girls crawled under the covers, moonlight spilling in through an open window. Ino yawned and lay on her side, facing away from her friend.

As they lay there, Sakura realized that, with all of the happiness she had with Shikamaru, she felt only felt complete when Ino was around. The beautiful blonde was her anchor, and she had been away from her too long. She realized that they had a friendship few others had, one full of trust and honesty and…love.

"Ino—are you still awake?"

A muffled sound let Sakura know Ino was, if just barely.

"I've missed you. I'm sorry."

Ino rolled over, facing her friend. She reached out her hand and began to stroke Sakura's smooth pink hair.

"I know. I've missed you, too. I was angry at you, for a while…you never have time for me anymore."

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that. Everything was so new…but you were the one who helped me find my first kiss, and I never should have forgotten you."

The two girls snuggled closer, happy with each other's presence.

"Ino…while Chouji is away…do you want to live here? With me?"

Ino stopped stroking her friend's hair. She thought about it. It would be nice to not have to go home to an empty apartment…and it would guarantee she spent time with her friend.

"What about Shikamaru?"

"We can clean the guest room and you can move in there. Maybe…maybe it is time for Shika to stay in here, with me."

That made Ino think. She realized she felt…weird about knowing Shika would be sharing Sakura's bed. _It must be because he is my ex-boyfriend…I can get over that._

"Ok. I'd really like to move in."

With the decision made, the two girls fell asleep.

- - - - -

Something in the night forced Sakura awake. Ino was still asleep at her side, curled up next to her. The innocent look on Ino's face made Sakura smile. She knew exactly how _not_ innocent Ino really was.

Moving out of bed, Sakura went to her window, which was still open. She closed it. _It must be the draft that is keeping me awake._ But something still felt…off about her home. Not bad, not menacing, but just out of place.

Sakura walked out of her bedroom, closing the door gently so she wouldn't wake her friend. She turned to go to the bathroom when a hand reached out of the darkness and clamped over her mouth, silencing her.

An all-too-familiar voice whispered in her ear.

"Sakura, we need to talk."

- - - - - -

The mug her coffee was in was hot, and even though it burned her fingers as she gripped it, Sakura found it gave her comfort.

"Couldn't this have waited until tomorrow? You scared me. Now I feel like I need to lock my doors."

"I came in through your open window, and you should always lock your doors."

"This is Konoha. No one breaks into houses. Well, except for you. What is it that is so urgent it couldn't wait until tomorrow?"

The other person just stared at her, and then looked away. This was, by far, the hardest thing he had ever had to do.

"I…I love you, Sakura."


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: BAHAHAHAHAHAHA.

- - - - - - - -

"You _what_?" She had to whisper it, because she couldn't quite believe what she had heard. All of the blood had drained from Sakura's face and, for a second, she really thought her heart had stopped beating because the pain in her chest was just so…big.

"Don't make me say it again, please. This is…hard for me."

But Sakura just sat and stared at her visitor, not comprehending the situation. All those years…

It had to be a dream.

Pushing her chair back, Sakura turned slowly to make her way back upstairs, back to the bed. She would see her body there and realize that this was all a dream.

"Where are you going? Aren't you going to say anything?"

She looked at the boy sitting there in her kitchen, his face unreadable.

"This can't be happening, so I am going back to sleep."

"_Can't_ be happening? Didn't you hear what I said? I. Love. You."

"You…you can't love me. Not now."

"I thought this was what you wanted."

Sakura blinked, and realized tears were streaming down her cheeks. She couldn't remember when she had started crying. She felt numb all over.

"I did. I did want it. But I don't…I don't know if I do anymore."

"Why, because of _him?_" Sasuke covered his eyes, his palms pressed into his forehead.

"Oh, Sasuke…because…" Sakura sat back down, defeated. She never could say no to the Uchiha, never could walk away. Because I've dreamed of this moment most of my life, and now that it is here...I wish you had never said anything."

Sasuke stood up, his face a blank mask. His eyes, dark and telling, betrayed him, his pain in rejection. "I'll be leaving, then."

"No, wait."

They locked eyes. She searched his, the cool depths, looking for something. But whatever she thought she might find, it wasn't there. Only a boy, questioning her, waiting for her response.

_He is waiting for you to answer_. She knew she should say something. Hell, there were so many things she knew she should say. _I'm with Shika now. You had your chance, you are too late. You are mean and cruel, I don't know if I believe you when you say you love me. _So many things she should say, but the words were stuck in her throat, her eyes were glazed over with the enormity of the situation…he was waiting for her to answer, and she should, but she couldn't.

He watched her, her eyes shining with tears, her hair unkempt from sleep. Her mouth was moving a little, as if she wanted to say something, but couldn't. Sasuke knew, somewhere in his heart, that this was wrong. She belonged to someone else. He was being unfair to her, possibly causing more damage than he could imagine. _What am I doing here?_ He didn't like losing, not to anyone. And he had been careless, had taken her for granted, and he had lost her. I should go. He willed his body to move, to leave her, to leave this futile attempt at…at what? What did he want? _Leave, do the right thing and leave her…you'll only break her heart._

Finally, he moved. He moved over to her so quickly she didn't register it until he was there, right there, his body hovering over hers, his hands in her hair, his mouth smashed against hers. The kiss was hard and desperate—primal in its neediness. His lips claimed their prize and, against her will, she kissed him back.

He yanked her out of her seat, pulling her against him, covering her body with his frame. Moving, he pushed her against the wall, all the while devouring her lips, her essence. He could feel her trying to resist, her muscles tense, her head slightly shaking, her body trembling. He knew he should stop. The decent thing to do would be to stop, to leave her alone, but something in him was driving…like every other quest in his life, the exhilaration of winning proved to be too intoxication, no matter the cost.

And this kiss would cost dearly, he knew.

Sakura moaned a little, trying to protest, her lips bruising under his controlling mouth. This was not the way it was ever supposed to be like. This Sasuke… it was not who she had imagined being with all those years. In her fantasies, he was soft, romantic, slow and tantalizing…like Ino had been. But this Sasuke was pure power, desire, and insatiable hunger and it frightened her.

Isn't this what you've always wanted?

It was, or she thought it had been. Finally, her instinct dissolved under his force. She had been so focused on him, on his power for so long that she gave into him. She didn't feel seduced, she felt violated, but her brain had stopped working long ago and years of yearning for him overrode the fact that something felt wrong.

Sasuke had shoved his hand under her shirt. His hand was pawing at her, squeezing her breast hard, causing her to gasp. She started to protest, but only a moan came from her lips. Somewhere in her mind she realized that it was the first time anyone had ever held her bare breast, and she wanted to cry a little.

But a shuffle in the kitchen made her aware that it wasn't her crying. A tiny yelp came, and Sasuke pulled back with a ninja's reflexes, focusing on the source of the sound. Sakura, reeling from the entire encounter, finally became focused enough to look over and see the grief-stricken look on her friend's face.

Ino's eyes were filled with the pain of betrayal.

That snapped Sakura to attention and realized what her closest friend had just witnessed.

"Ino, it isn't what it looks like—"

But Ino was already running out the front door.

- - - - - -

"Are you sure?"

Ino sighed, irritated. "Of course I am sure, Shika, I was fucking standing _right _there. I saw it all." The blonde was full of anger. She was angry at Sakura for betraying Shikamaru. She was angry at Shikamaru because, well, he seemed to be taking the news of his girlfriend's cheating well. She was angry at Sasuke for actually choosing a girl that wasn't her. She was angry at Sakura for kissing Sasuke, because although Ino had put him behind her, the basis of her new friendship with Sakura was that neither girl had gotten Sasuke. Sakura had broken that unspoken tenant that night.

Ino was angry at herself for being so angry, for feeling so hurt…and for feeling jealous.

Ino felt such jealousy when she replayed the kiss in her mind. All she could see was Sasuke's passion, his hand, groping…it was clumsy and harsh and Sakura had just let it happen.

Shikamaru was lying next to her. After she ran out, she needed to talk to someone. Although it was essentially tattle-taleing, Shikamaru being Sakura's boyfriend and all, he was also her teammate and one of her closest friends, and Chouji was miles and miles away.. And since her best friend was the betrayer, he was the only one she could turn to.

His arms were resting behind his head and she lay on her side, watching his face. She had expected him to be angry, or hurt, or both at the news. But Nara Shikamaru just lay, his face relaxed, staring at the ceiling.

"Damnit, Shika, aren't you upset?"

"Not really."

His words stunned her like a blow to the face.

"W-what do you mean?"

With a heavy sigh, Shika rolled over to face Ino. He sure did hate having to explain his emotions, but he knew she would never leave him alone unless he did.

"I'm not upset. I mean, a little over the way that we are over, but not the end of the relationship."

"But I thought you two were happy. You spent all your time together, forgetting about everyone…forgetting about me."

Ino began to cry again, furious at herself for showing so much weakness in one evening. Shikamaru pulled her close and began to stroke her hair.

"Ino…we didn't forget about you. Sakura and I did spend a lot of time together…perhaps too much time. She was caught up in the thrill of a new relationship and I…well, it had been a long time since I had been with a girl."

Ino sniffled into his shoulder, pulling back a little to look her long-time friend in the eye.

"She said you two had not had sex."

This made Shika laugh. "You are always so direct, Ino. No, we didn't have sex, and that was the problem—" at that, Ino's face stormed over and she cut him off.

"If you are mad because she wouldn't have sex with you, then you are even more of a pig than I thought, you assho—" But Shika just kept laughing and shaking his head.

"Ino, god, you are the most troublesome woman I've ever met. Let me finish. Sex was the problem because I knew eventually Sakura was going to want to do it and…I couldn't picture myself being with her. Knowing I would be her first didn't feel right to me. I've been considering how to break it off with her for a week or two now, but I didn't know how to do it without crushing her."

Ino was dumbfounded. Shikamaru never talked much. When he did, it was never about his feelings. But there was one thing he was: honorable. His reasoning made perfect sense—of course he would feel strange about taking Sakura's virginity! He had been with his fair share of girls, but Ino remembered then how tentative he had been as a lover. He always wanted to make sure the girl was absolutely sure.

Sakura was anything but sure. Shikamaru didn't feel right, being with her with the prospect of being intimate with her.

"Why didn't you tell me you were thinking about breaking up with her?"

"Are you kidding me? You are the one who set us up, and you are her best friend. You would have torn me a new asshole and it was too troublesome to deal with your anger."

Ino punched him in the shoulder, hard.

"So what now?"

"I guess I let Sakura go to Sasuke. It is what she's wanted all along, right? We should be happy for her."

With that, Shikamaru rolled over to sleep, signaling the end of the conversation.

_It is what she's wanted all along, right?_

Ino knew it was. After all, Sasuke had torn them apart for years. Sakura had sacrificed herself over and over for the boy. She had thrown herself at him and left herself open for him, enduring his coldness and insults with a quiet grace. Sasuke had turned Sakura into an obedient puppy. But now…it seemed he really did like her, like Sakura, after all those years.

_We should be happy for her._

But Ino couldn't be happy for Sakura at all.

- - - - - - - -

A/N: Ok, so now that this chapter is done, let me say a few things. First, this story has been super difficult for me because (this may surprise you), I _hate_ Sakura. She makes me cringe in the show and manga. In this story, three people are/were interested in her, which just seems so very unlikely because of her suckage. For that matter, I don't really like Ino, either. And, thought I've tried to fight it, I have a secret affection for Sasuke. So this fiction has been hard for me because I have to write (hopefully) believable AND likable girls. And, try as I might, Sasuke is going to end up being a jerkface, I think. I hope this can help you appreciate why I am making certain character and events the way they are now. It is fun challenging myself to write a story about characters I dislike. The fun part is working very hard to find likable qualities. I may be falling in love with my Ino, just a little.

It may not seem like it, but things are rolling along much quicker than I anticipated! So thank you for reviewing and being so patient with me!


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: I just looked at the preview and saw how ridiculously short each of my chapters it. –shrug- oh well. I get antsy when I sit and write for too long.

Oh, my dearest Sasuke, why must I make you into such a jerk? Perhaps it is so that when the yuri finally gets going, I will be there to comfort you…in all the best ways? I am such a fangirl.

Thanks for all of my reviews! This kitten is just starting to roll!

- - - - - -

Weeks went by, and Ino still wouldn't talk to Sakura. Not after Shikamaru had officially broke up with her—at least that had been easy, since it was mutual. Not after Naruto had actually given his blessing to her new relationship—that had been an unexpected surprise. Not after Sakura had sent letters, flowers, phone calls and the like.

Sakura could feel the immense absence of Ino in her life, and it just, well, sucked. Her new relationship was weird and intense and Sakura needed Ino to talk to, but the girl had locked herself in her apartment, only leaving to occasionally train. Sakura watched as Ino cut people out of her life until Shikamaru was the only one she would see and talk to. Whenever Sakura caught Shikamaru leaving Ino's apartment, he always looked so sad.

And Sakura knew she was the one causing the sadness.

She knew that breaking up with Sasuke was the right thing to do. It may not fully patch her friendship with Ino, but it would be a start, since that was where her betrayal had begun. But she couldn't. She couldn't leave him, now that she finally had him, right?

Although…the fact that Sakura even considered leaving Sasuke bothered her. Her new boyfriend was tumultuous and moody. He wouldn't talk to her, not really. He would train for days and then, when she had gotten used to him being gone, he would show up in her room to kiss her with such fury that it eventually led her to sleep with him.

Sasuke was Sakura's first.

The whole experience…Sakura wanted so desperately to tell her friend about it, to hear Ino's words of wisdom, but she had lost her.

- - - - - -

Ino's parents owned a flower shop in town. Sakura had passed by it several times, knowing her friend would be in there, but had not had the courage to go in. However, she had overheard the Hokage talking about some dangers going on in the country where Chouji's mission was taking place.

It was a gamble, but Sakura knew Ino would need someone to tell her, to comfort her. Taking a deep breath, Sakura walked in, carefully ducking behind some plants so she could spy and see if Ino was even in the shop. Sure enough, Ino was alone behind the counter, absentmindedly searching for split ends in the tips of her long hair.

Searching within herself for strength, Sakura marched…well, tiptoed forward.

"I-Ino?"

The blond turned toward the voice and Sakura was greeted with a stare that was pure ice.

"How can I help you today, miss?"

"Ino…please. I need to talk to you."

"Are you here to purchase some flowers? If so, we have a wide variety for any sort of occasion. What kind of occasion are you purchasing flowers for?" Ino was looking straight through Sakura, as if she didn't even see a person there. Sakura knew from Ino's hard tone that the girl was telling her silently to get the hell out, but she had come so far…

"God, Ino, stop and listen—"

"We have some flowers for apologizing, something you may need to do. They are the daffodils, over to your left."

"I'm sorry, Ino—"

"No? Oh. You need flowers for ultimately betraying your best friend? That is a tough one. See, if it was just a little betrayal, I would say some lilies or perhaps some irises. But you seem to have truly betrayed your friendship, and I'm sorry ma'am, but I do not think we carry any flowers for that."

Ino pointed to the door, her eyes shut. But Sakura was tired. She had bottled up her feelings about that night, about Shikamaru and Sasuke, about everything for weeks and it felt like she would just crumple in on herself if she didn't talk to someone. When someone's feelings are that intense, that overbearing, it sometimes gives the person a desperate sort of strength, a last push for survival. Sakura felt is surge through her and she marched forward, in front of her friend, and she reached her hand back and slapped Ino across the face.

Ino went flying back, being caught unaware. She crashed into a wall behind her hard enough to put a dent into the wood paneling.

"GODDAMNIT, WIDE FORHEAD! ARE YOU INSANE? YOU ALMOST KILLED ME WITH THAT STRENGTH OF YOURS! AND MY PARENT'S SHOP? THEY ARE GOING TO KILL YOU!"

Sakura reached out a hand to help her very irate friend up.

"I'm not going to kill anyone with my strength, Ino. I knew what I was doing—"

"YOU FUCKING SLAPPED ME!" Ino did, however, allow Sakura to help her up. Sakura, her hands firmly grasping the blond girl's wrists, kept the pull going, using the momentum to pull Ino right into her arms. Now she did use her massive strength to hold Ino, who was struggling, in a bear hug.

"LET GO OF ME, TRAITOR!" But Sakura held on tight, ignoring Ino's wriggling. She buried her face in the soft blond hair and began a quiet mantra, barely a whisper.

"I'm sorry, Ino. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for things to turn out this way. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry…"

Ino struggled, she fought, she wriggled and tried to escape for what seemed for forever but Sakura's grip remained steadfast and eventually, in exhaustion and defeat, Ino broke down in her friend's arms, relaxing into the embrace.

Sniffling, she spoke through tears.

"S-Sakura…how…how could you?"

The pink haired girl reached a hand up to stroke her friend's head, soothing her.

"I know. I'm sorry. But it really did not happen the way you think it did. Can we please talk now?"

After a long silence, Ino finally answered.

"Yes."

- - - - - -

"So he broke in, told you he loved you after years of being a jackass, and then planted a kiss on you?"

"Yes."

Ino took a deep breath. It hadn't been easy to hear. So many things about the situation hurt. The fact that Sasuke had, in fact, chosen Sakura over her and every other girl in the village was a large part of it. She had thought she was over Sasuke and her competitiveness with her fellow pink-haired shinobi, but she felt the hurt at losing.

She felt something else, too. Her intuition sensed that Sakura was distraught over something, but wasn't telling her.

"Sakura, what else? I know something is gnawing at you."

Sakura winced—she knew Ino had the ability to guess at people's emotions, but she hadn't been ready to confess this secret. She was afraid Ino would be angry all over again.

"I…um…I'm not sure how to say it…but…" She inhaled, hoping for the best, if there was a best. "Sasuke and I had sex."

Silence filled the room, but from Ino's wide eyes, Sakura gauged her friend was in shock.

"You…you had sex with him?" Ino's heart hurt, it was beating but oh god, it hurt.

"Yes."

"I need a moment, Sakura." The blond girl stood and walked out of the room before her friend could see the tears running down her face. Why did her chest hurt so much? Why was her heart beating so hard, so fast? She felt sick to her stomach, like someone had punched her and she was finding it difficult to breath. She knew, should have known, it was going to happen but hearing had made it real and Ino realized how completely unprepared she was. The worst part of it was not knowing why she was so upset.

_I need to support her. She is my friend. I am happy for her. I AM happy for her. I can do this. _

Steadying herself, she walked back in, sitting across from Sakura, whose face was twisted with worry.

"Ok. So…how was it?" Even through the pain, there was a girly side of Ino that wanted…needed to know how the great Uchiha had been.

"I don't know! I mean, we've done it a couple of times, but…" Sakura shook her head and shrugged her shoulders.

"Details, Sakura! I know you are new to this sex thing, but when girls talk about sex, they give juicy details! Was it romantic?"

Sakura laughed, then. Ino appeared to have had a complete emotional turn around. Now, as far as Sakura could see, Ino was her friend again, naughty and curious.

"When has Sasuke_ ever_ been romantic?"

Ino laughed as well, her eyes sparkling. "Fair enough. But tell me, did her seduce you? Kiss you everywhere? Make you swoon? Make you cum?"

The last part of Ino's questions made Sakura turn a very bright shade of red.

"Ino! Please! It…it wasn't like that." Sakura looked…almost sad, and Ino got scared.

"Sakura…he didn't make you do anything, did he?"

"No! No. I did…I do want to. It just…it isn't what I thought it was supposed to be like. And I have no other experience, so I can't compare it, or even explain it. It just…"

Ino nodded. Her first time had been like that, as well. But only the first time. It sounded like Sakura's troubles in bed were a continuing problem.

"I don't know what to say, Sakura."

A blush of red spread from Sakura's neck up to her face.

"I…I wanted to ask for your help, actually."

That piqued Ino's interest.

"Exactly how am I supposed to help you with this?"

And Sakura told her.

- - - - - -

- - - - - -

- - - - - -

It was dark and cramped, and Ino had been crouching long enough that her left foot was numb from lack of blood.

_How did I ever let Sakura convince me to do this?_

But she knew how. It hadn't taken much convincing at all. After all…what girl in Konoha would refuse an offer like this, if the ability was hers? Ino rationalized it easily.

_I'm helping her out. This will help me understand what she is going through. _

The small space in the closet made her nervous, and she had trouble not making noise. The moment would be on her at any second, she knew. She and Sakura had spent all day preparing for it, practicing over and over until they had it down. At first there was some resistance in Sakura, but as she got used to it, she admitted that…well…she kind of even liked it. Something about that, about the control and the fact that Sakura had actually enjoyed it…Ino's throat felt dry.

But now, after all the practice and preparation, everything was ready and any second the plan would be underway.

There was a noise in the hallway. Ino held her breath, resting her body so that it wouldn't make any noise when the time was right. She could see through the tiniest crack where Sakura had left the closet open. Ino only had a second, a fraction of a second, to do her job, but she knew it now and she was ready. Inside of her chest, her heart beat a million miles a minute, knowing what she was conspiring to do.

The door to Sakura's bedroom opened and two bodies moved in. Ino's voice hitched. It was wrong, the wrong angle. Sasuke's body was there, holding Sakura's. They were kissing and she was moaning a little.

Move, Sakura! I need to see you!

As if Sakura read her mind, the girl used her body to move Sasuke's, switching with him so that her back was to the closest. Like they had practiced, Sakura began to pull her shirt over her head, using the cloth to blind him from what was about to happen.

With a couple of seal formations and a muttering under her breath, Ino performed her family's famous jutsu…

- - - - - -

A/N: Sorry to break your reading hear, but for any sensitive readers, a bit of a lemon is here. You can read a little to understand what is going on and then skip to the next chapter when you feel uncomfortable!

- - - - - -

And then she was there. His hands…Uchiha Sasuke's hands were on her waist.

"Why did you stop...?" He moaned, kissing her throat a little. Ino realized that she still had her shirt half-way over her head. Well…halfway over Sakura's head. Ino was inside of Sakura's body. Their practice paid off. Sakura had managed to subdue her inner personalities, keeping them from immediately kicking Ino's intruding mind out. They had padded the inside of the closet to catch her body soundlessly as her mind took control of Sakura's body. Ino couldn't believe it worked.

Ino smiled. "Sorry, I guess I got a little distracted." Hearing Sakura's voice say her words gave Ino a sudden thrill.

"_SAKURA! HE IS TOUCHING ME!"_ Ino's personality screamed in excitement.

"_Ino, he is touching ME, thank you very much, now focus! I want you to tell me if tI'm doing something wrong when I have sex with him!"_ Inner Sakura was working to remain calm—it was not easy having someone else in control of her body.

"I think I can keep you from being distracted." With that, Sasuke helped her out of her shirt, and then reached behind to undo her bra. When it was off, Ino looked down and realized, suddenly, that she was looking at Sakura's breasts. She flushed. Her friend's breasts were bigger than hers, and round, and…perfect. And right there.

But there wasn't much time to ponder as Sasuke pushed her onto the bed. He immediately began undressing in front of her. He managed to go from fully clothed to nude in record time, and then stripped her of her pants, leaving them both naked.

_I am naked with Sasuke Uchiha._ It was the kind of thing Ino—and every girl in Konoha—had imagined their entire lives.

He was beautiful, she couldn't deny it. Even with her resentment of him, for his treatment of Sakura, for his rejection of Ino herself…she couldn't deny that, by all means, he was a stunning male. His body was long and slender but incredibly well muscled from hours of training.

But…Ino wasn't getting turned on. By all means, she should have been wet at just the prospect of this encounter, but her she was, and there he was in all of his naked and erect glory and…

She didn't feel turned on.

_It must be because I am in Sakura's body. Because I am doing this for Sakura. _

Remembering why they were doing this, Ino reached out Sakura's hand to grip Sasuke's and bring him down to her, planting a kiss on his mouth. He kissed her back, hard, biting her lip.

"Ow!" Her lip was bleeding, slightly.

"I didn't mean to bite you. I apologize. I am just…caught up in the heat of the moment." Sasuke's brown eyes looked into her own, and Ino got the uncomfortable feeling that he really didn't mean to bite her. That meant that Uchiha Sasuke might actually…be a poor kisser.

"Don't worry about it…come here, let's try again." Ino realized though, as the kissing began, that Sasuke never improved. He was like most of the boys she kissed—too insistent, too fast. He fell into an almost rhythm with his kissing, like he would open his mouth on hers hard two times, on then on the third he thrust his tongue into her mouth, like a dart, like he was shooting to taste the back of her throat. The first time it happened it had caught her so off guard she almost sputtered and barely had time to recover before the thrusting tongue came in again.

One, two, three, thrust of tongue. One, two, three, thrust. Ino finally managed to catch up with him.

"_Is this what kissing him is always like_?" Ino asked Sakura.

"…_Pretty much."_ Inner Sakura sounded despondent. _"It isn't…it isn't good, like kissing you was. I kept expecting it to be like that time we practiced, but he never is as…as good as you were."_

Ino caught her breath. _What does she mean? Does she compare everyone's kisses to mine? _

But she didn't have long to consider Inner Sakura's words, because something abrupt happened. While she had been talking to Inner Sakura, Sasuke had used his knees to spread her legs apart, and then, right on one two three thrust, he…shoved himself into her.

It hurt because she hadn't been ready. He hadn't even reached down to see if she was wet.

Sasuke plunked his body down on her, his chest crushing hers and making it hard to breath while he fucked her. Fuck was the wrong word…Sasuke was humping, his hips moving awkwardly, his cock slipping in and out of her. He moaned into her ear and although his voice, husky from lust, was incredibly sexy, Ino couldn't get over the complete awfulness of what was happening.

"_Oh god, Sakura, is this what it is always like?"_

"_No, sometimes he likes to turn me over and do it from behind."_ Inner Sakura offered. _"But he still just lays on me while my face is shoved into the bed."_

"_Why do you let this happen? No wonder you never cum!"_

"_I don't know what to do! Remember, that is what you are in my body for! Show me!"_

Ino wanted to sigh, but she couldn't without giving anything away to Sasuke. She reached her hands up and grasped his hips and then squeezed her thighs together, ceasing his humping and pulling him out of her.

"Uh, Sasuke?"

His scowl of frustration took her back. "What? Why did you stop me?"

Ino had to bite her tongue from yelling something along the lines of "Because you fuck like a beached whale." Instead she said, a little forced, "Because I'd like to be on top."

Sasuke's eyebrows rose and he blushed. His scowl turned to a smile of pleasure. He got off her and lay down on the bed, his cock sticking in the air, waiting. Ino moved up, swung a leg over him and straddled his waist.

"See, Sakura, this is more like it. I—I mean you can actually breathe now that his body isn't crushing you."

"I like this better!" Inner Sakura was paying close attention. "You know so much, Ino!"

Shifting her hips, Ino lowered herself slowly onto Sasuke's cock, causing them both to moan.

"See, this is more like it."

"What are you talking about, Sakura?" Sasuke propped himself on his elbows, looking up at her.

_Shit._ Ino had meant to voice her comment in her mind, but apparently she had said it out loud.

"Er…See? Changing things around could be fun! We could try new stuff out…that we both might like."

Sasuke groaned and lay back down. "I never thought you to be an adventurous kind of girl, Sakura…but I like it."

Ino breathed a sigh of relief—he didn't figure out that something was different. She then focused on the task at hand—teaching Sakura (and Sasuke, as he seemed to be clueless) about how to get Sakura off.

Leaning back, Ino began to rock her hips. She worked to find a spot in Sakura's body that felt good. Sasuke's hands reached up and gripped her hips hard, pushing his pelvis up. She grinded back down, and he let go a little, letting her relax again. She started over, trying to find a rhythm, a spot that would feel good.

Sasuke moaned and shifted, enjoying the pressure she was putting on him. But apparently he did not like Ino being in control, because he gripped her hips again, changing the rhythm. Ino gritted her teeth and pushed back down, trying to show him that she was on top and in charge. But he just began moving his pelvis, fucking her even though he was below, pulling her down on him. Ino got pissed, and rocked back, fighting to be in control of the motion, and she was about to tell him that he needed to let her do the moving when—

With a gasp, Sasuke's body tightened and he came in her.

He rolled over, spilling her off him and onto the bed.

Leaning over, he kissed her briefly on the mouth. "Sakura, that was amazing. You were like another person. You are right, we should shift things up every now and then." He moved to get out of bed, looking for his clothes. As he pulled his pants on, he spoke again. "I have to train early, so I think I am going to head home so I can get a good night's sleep." His shirt was on, his sandals. As he swung out the door, she could hear him say, "See you tomorrow!"

Releasing her jutsu, Ino crumpled into the closet. Her body was so sore and numb that she had to crawl out. She gazed up at Sakura, sprawled naked on the bed and looking exhausted from having her personality suppressed for so long.

Ino was too dumbfounded to think about the awkwardness of the situation.

"Oh god, Sakura, you poor thing."

- - - - - - -

A/N: For the record, I actually do think Sasuke would be awful in bed, at least initially. Yes, I have thought about. I am a pervert, what? I just think Sasuke needs himself –Ahem—a great teacher to become the fuck master I know he can be.

Also, my longest chapter yet. YAY.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Ah, so, eh…maybe I need to stop making promises about fast updating. See, I've been playing World of Warcraft, and I am sooooo close to hitting level 60…I spend much of my limited free time playing instead of writing. So, in an attempt to make amends, I will try to make this chapter extra long.

Also, I have been watching lots of Bleach. Can I just say that this anime is a fan girl's wet dream? Holy shit, the couple possibilities are endless! I need to get farther into the anime, but my next fic may be Bleached.

- - - - - - - -

Running her fingers through her hair, Ino knew it was time to get out of the shower. It was her fourth shower that evening, but regardless of the fact that it had not even been her body, Ino couldn't feel clean of Sasuke. She was also drowning in a tidal wave of emotions and the water was not washing away the feelings that were assaulting her.

What had she been thinking, agreeing to Sakura's plan? As she rinsed the shampoo out of her already clean hair, Ino raged at herself for participating in such a scheme. She had not only witnessed, but also completely invaded somebody else's intimate moment. If Sasuke were to ever find out…

Sasuke could never, ever find out.

There was nothing left for her to clean. Her skin was dry and itchy from being scrubbed so many times, red and raw under her fingertips. The water was turning cold but still Ino stayed in the shower. Slowly, she sank into the tub, sitting down under the jet from the showerhead. Ino closed her eyes and looked up, allowing the icy water to soothe her face, which she now realized was slightly swollen.

She had been crying. Upon that realization, Ino broke down, tears she did not know she had bursting forth, her sobs racking her throat.

Many years before, when her father was teaching her the family's jutsu, he had warned her of the emotional impact of it. He told her that when entering someone's mind, taking control of it, it was impossible not to become at least slightly attached to the person. See, it was impossible to experience something so completely intimate and not walk away with some sense of yearning, either to protect, love or hurt the mind that had been intruded on.

Ino had not remembered that warning until now, because she had never before been so intimately connected with another mind. Not only had she intruded upon Sakura's mind…she had purposefully shared her thoughts, her emotions with the other girl. And Sakura's own fear and anticipation had intertwined with Ino's, twisting and connecting until Ino wasn't sure anymore what had been her own.

Turning off the water, Ino crawled out of the tub, shivering. Pushing her emotions down, she wrapped a towel around her and prepared to talk to the girl she had just been inside.

- - - - - - - -

The two girls sat at Sakura's kitchen table, mugs of tea in their hands. Both were weary from Ino's jutsu and the encounter with Sasuke.

"So what am I doing wrong, Ino?"

"You idiot, you aren't doing anything wrong. That worthless bastard Uchiha has no idea at all what he is doing."

Sakura's face dropped in disappointment.

"So…will it never get better?"

_No. It will never get better. He will never be able to love you the way you deserve to be loved._ Ino wanted to say it, she wanted to so badly, but seeing the misery in her friend's face halted her blunt words and she found herself saying something she did not feel at all.

"It could get better, but it will take some work on your part, Sakura."

"Like what?"

"Remember how I got on top? Switching things up might help so he isn't just crushing you."

"…Ok. But…eh…I don't know that many positions."

Ino wanted to bang her head on the table. Sakura might be a good friend, but at the moment Ino was overwhelmed by Sakura's naiveté.

"Sakura…do you know anything?"

Instead of getting red as she normally did, Sakura surprised Ino with a big smile and a laugh.

"It seems I don't! So, Ino-Sensei, when does my tutelage begin?"

- - - - -

It may have been a joke, but Sakura's question proved to be true—over the next few weeks; Ino began to tutor her friend in the ways of mating. Ino found herself enjoying the teaching more and more as time progressed, and Sakura was a quick learner.

Sitting on Ino's bed, the two girls were looking at a book of positions. Sakura's face was scrunched up as she tried to understand the physics of the bodies.

"Ino, I just don't understand how this would work. And if it did work, how could it possibly be pleasurable."

Ino sighed. Shifting, she pulled her pink haired friend onto to bed, flipping her so that she was facedown.

"Ino, what in the hell are you doing?"

But the blond had already grabbed Sakura's hips, pulling them into the air. With a couple of deft twists, and a lifting of Sakura's leg, Ino positioned her crotch next to Sakura's.

"See? He would penetrate you like this. This wasn't so difficult, was it? And part of getting off is the thrill of doing something kinky."

But Sakura wasn't listening to Ino. All she was aware of was how little control she had in this position. She tried to imagine Sasuke behind her, holding her and fucking her while she couldn't do anything, helpless. But Sasuke's face kept becoming fuzzy and instead she kept feeling Ino, there. Ino's hand on the curve of her hip, the other one securing her leg. Ino's hips…right _there_.

Ino began to thrust her hips, mocking the motion the male would do in the position.

"Oi! Are you even listening, dobe?" Dropping her friend onto the bed, Ino sat back and was surprised when Sakura sat up flushed, her breathing a little ragged.

Ino raised an eyebrow, a smirk on her face.

"I think you might be getting ahead of yourself there, Wide forehead. I'm not your boy toy."

Sakura blushed. She wasn't sure why she was so turned on, Ino had just…

"I'm sorry, you just caught me off guard. I wasn't…wasn't expecting a demonstration."

"If you paid more attention, I wouldn't need to demonstrate."

The two girls kept laughing throughout the afternoon, but Sakura couldn't shake the memory of what Ino's hand had felt like on her body.

For that matter, Ino couldn't shake the memory, either.

- - - - - - -

Sasuke lay beside here, chest heaving in the aftermath of sex. She had talked to him about jumping up and leaving right after, and he had listened and stayed for a while now.

But that was all he seemed to have heard.

Sure, they switched things up. And he did try to slow down and let her set the pace. With all the things he was doing to improve, Sakura felt herself sinking into depression because her response wasn't there.

When he touched her….she felt nothing. When he was in her, she hated to admit it, but he felt like a nuisance instead of her lover.

The week before Ino had laughingly told her that there was no more to be taught. That had crushed the pink-haired girl. She had enjoyed learning from her friend, who seemed so wise about sex. Ino knew how to touch her. As much as Sakura tried to teach Sasuke, his hands were so much rougher, so unskilled compared to Ino's.

Sakura realized that she was running out of time. With all of the interest she had shown Sasuke in the bedroom…it seemed to make him more and more interested in her. It was strange, to have him actually call her. Or say nice things. Or do things for her, like pick her flowers, or cook her dinner.

In fact, as Uchiha Sasuke slowly became the boyfriend she had always wanted, Sakura found herself desiring him less and less. And she hated herself for it.

If he was going to change for her…she needed to keep trying. But after that night's sex, where once again, Sasuke came in her too soon and left her feeling empty and numb, Sakura wanted to scream. She wanted to rant and rave. She wanted her friend there.

She wanted Ino.

- - - - - -

"No. I can't do that. Not again."

Ino's eyes were wide and her face had paled. It was not the reaction Sakura had been hoping for.

"Please, Ino. I've done everything we've talked about, and it isn't getting better. Just one more time. If you find something that can get better, then I can try it."

"Sakura, what if there isn't anything else you can try?"

Big green eyes met clear blue ones, the answer passing through them. If not…then the relationship would be over. Ino nodded, she understood.

"I don't feel right about it though, Sakura. I should never have done it the last time. It is such an invasion of your privacy, and I know you don't like me being in there, and—"

"I didn't mind. I mean…it wasn't so bad that time, with you in my mind."

Ino stared at her friend. The air in the room was filled with her apprehension. But Sakura's face was pleading with her. More importantly, Ino found herself wanting to try it again, wanting to be inside of Sakura again. Hell, now that she was completely over her Sasuke infatuation, she could teach the boy a thing or two (or a million) about fucking.

And…

Ino was lonely. While she enjoyed teaching Sakura, it had only made Ino more aware of the emptiness of her bed, of Chouji's absence. Many nights she found herself longing for someone's touch, for the feeling of a lover and warmth in her bed. Selfishly, Ino found herself wanting to try again with Sakura so that she could simply be with someone.

"Ok. I'll do it. But god, Sakura, if we get caught…"

"We won't. We are a team!" Sakura winked, but Ino found herself worrying, just a little.

- - - - -

(Again, lemon coming up, skip when you start to feel uncomfortable.)

- - - - -

"Sakura, wear prettier lingerie. If I am going to be in that body, it should be dressed up a bit more."

"Ok then, but what should I wear? You pick it out."

Ino began sorting through Sakura's underwear. Ever since Sakura had started dating, her collection of underwear had grown slightly naughtier. Then Ino saw it—the perfect set. The bra and panties were cut in a normal way, nothing too frilly or fussy. But the fabric was pure silk, not a mix. It floated through her fingers, smooth and delicious. They were dark green, not Ino's color but she knew it would look pretty on Sakura's skin and contrast well with her hair.

"These."

"I'll put them on—turn your back."

Ino laughed and turned around. "It is silly, I'm going to be in your naked body later, I already know what you look like."

"Yes…but still…I would feel strange, I think, if you watched." Sakura's voice had a slight huskiness to it, and Ino couldn't tell if she had upset her friend or not, so she let it drop.

"So everything is ready?"

"Yes."

"Ino, are you sure? I realize I kind of pressured you into this when you didn't want to. If you want to back out, I would understand."

But Ino was already securing herself inside of the closet.

- - - - -

It had been easier to enter Sakura's mind this time. The girls had practiced and, knowing what it was going to be like, Sakura had already suppressed herself before Ino was even there, making the transition flawless.

Sasuke had her pushed against the wall and was kissing her neck, his body grinding into hers. It was true, he had at least learned to take his time a little. Ino was having trouble relaxing though. She kept expecting him to mess up. Lifting one of Sakura's legs, Ino wrapped it around Sasuke, drawing him closer. She could feel his cock through his clothes, pushing into her. Sasuke moaned, deep and throaty.

His hand moved under her shirt. It was gentler this time, but still clumsy as he grabbed her breasts, squeezing them. Ino had to fight the urge to smack his hand away.

Sasuke grabbed her hips and moved her to the bed, pulling her shirt off as they went.

Oh god, here we go.

And then Ino found herself on her back. Sasuke had maneuvered her onto the bed in one sift motion, and then he was in between her legs, grinding softly against her.

"_So, uh, does he think dry humping is foreplay_?"

Ino could hear Sakura laughing. "_Yeah, pretty much_." As the laughter continued, Ino became startled. She could feel it now, in every nerve of the body she shared with her friend. Sakura was not only comfortable with Ino being in her mind…she was enjoying it.

"Sakura, is something wrong?" Ino looked up into Sasuke's luminous eyes. It was difficult, bouncing between Sakura and Sasuke. She tried to focus on him again.

"Yes. Everything is…wonderful. Don't…don't stop." It had been a struggle to say the lies and Ino hoped she had sounded convincing.

Sasuke seemed to be convinced, because he began to undress her.

"Sasuke…leave my underwear on for a bit."

He looked at her questioningly, but as he pulled off her pants and saw the green silk against her milky skin, a smirk played across his lips.

"You…you haven't worn nice underwear in a while. You look amazing." His voice was rasping, full of desire as his eyes roamed over her body.

"_You haven't been wearing nice underwear_?"

She could feel Sakura's frustration, but Ino couldn't believe it.

"_Well, he was rushing all time anyway, I didn't see the point in dressing up if he wasn't even going to look_."

"_He's looking now, Sakura_."

Ino looked down, admiring with him. The last time everything had gone so quickly she had not had a chance to really look at the body she was controlling. Ino had to admit that Sasuke was right—Sakura did look amazing. Her body wasn't as toned as most other female shinobi—due in part to all of her medical training instead of combat training. Her skin was flawless and pale, and Ino had been right about the underwear, for it made Sakura almost glow. Ino saw incredible breasts and a flat stomach.

"Damn, Sakura, you have a sweet body!"

"Ino pig, don't you dare! Stop looking at me—it is weird—and get back to teaching me!"

After one last glance, Ino became focused again. If Sasuke did not know how to pleasure her, maybe he would be more interested after she showed him pleasure. Ino reached Sakura's hand out and grabbed Sasuke's cock. He shuddered and moaned, putting a hand on the wall beside of him.

"Sakura, what—" but his voice caught in his throat, cutting him off, as Ino took him into Sakura's mouth.

"Ino, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!"

"Shut up, watch and learn, Sakura."

Ino began to move Sakura's lips around the head, her tongue swirling out over the swollen purple flesh. She then ran Sakura's tongue down the underside of his shaft, causing Sasuke to cry out. His thighs began to tremble a little as Ino continued to work his cock with Sakura's mouth, changing tempos. When he began to buck his hips a little, Ino pulled back. A whine escaped Sasuke's mouth, but Ino just winked at him. Licking her two hands to get them well lubricated, she grabbed him with both of Sakura's hands. She began to twist up and around on his cock—but she twisted her hands in opposite directions. The hand that she had around his tip twisted quicker and lighter, squeezing until Sasuke was gasping and moaning, his whole body twitching.

"S-Sakura, please. Please, stop, I want to cum in you."

Ino smiled with satisfaction. She could feel the awe of Sakura.

"_I've never done that before! That was amazing! He has never reacted that way."_

"_Sometimes you have to give a little in order to receive_."

As Sasuke lay on the bed to recover, Ino took the underwear off Sakura's body. She crawled on top of Sasuke and lowered Sakura onto his cock. He made to grab her hips, but Ino caught his hands in hers, and pinned his wrists to either side of his head.

"Sorry, Uchiha, but I'm in control. Be a good boy, ok?"

Sasuke stared at her, his eyes wide, but he didn't move his hands. Keeping him pinned and ignoring his looks, Ino began to rock Sakura's body on him. She could feel him hard, filling Sakura, and she rotated Sakura's hips, trying to find the spot. When she found it, she sat up. Sasuke left his hands beside his head.

"_Ok, so feel this_?"

"_Yes. It feels like…like I have to pee_."

Ino wanted to laugh, but she caught herself in time.

"_Yeah, it feel like that now, but just wait_."

Ino began to rock a little more on him, so that his cock began to stroke the spot inside of Sakura. She moaned—it might be Sakura's body, but Ino felt it as well. It had been too long since she had felt this with Chouji being away, and she had forgotten how good it felt to be connected to another person.

This was different, too, than being with Chouji. Ino found herself becoming very turned on, sensing Sakura there. She liked this complete control over someone else's body, making someone else experience pleasure…pleasure she was sharing. The eroticism of the situation was sweeping over Ino. She felt Sakura's skin begin to flush and her heart speed up.

"Wait, Ino, I've never felt this before. What are you doing? Tell me so I can do it next time!"

Ino didn't hear Sakura. She was already lost in her own pleasure. Reaching hands up, Ino began to stroke Sakura's breasts. Ino was shocked to feel how different Sakura's breasts were from her own. Sakura's were softer, and more sensitive to touch. Ino squeezed them and traced her fingers around them, enjoying the sensations Sakura's body was feeling. When she pinched Sakura's nipples, she felt Sakura's cunt tingle and squeeze down on Sasuke's cock. Ino began to rock her friend's body harder, bearing down on the dick that was inside of her. Feeling Sakura's crotch begin to tingle, Ino dropped one hand down and used her fingers to find Sakura's clit.

Waves of pleasure racked through Sakura's body as Ino began to swirl her fingers around the sensitive nub.

Ino could hear Sakura's personality moaning, could feel the doubling sense of pleasure as both she and Sakura began to build their climax. It was unlike any orgasm Ino had ever experienced. Sharing the pleasure with Sakura didn't diminish it—it multiplied it until Ino couldn't tell what part of the pleasure was hers and what was Sakura's, the emotions had commingled. Ino couldn't tell if she enjoyed the pleasure Sakura was feeling or if it was that she, Ino, was giving Sakura the pleasure. Ino's fingers curiously felt at her friend's clit, rubbing it in ways different from how she touched herself. Ino could feel Sakura's personality moaning, moving, throbbing with the enjoyment she was giving to the both of them.

Ino began to slam Sakura's body down on Sasuke, her eyes shut, one hand still grabbing Sakura's breasts while the other hand furiously rubbed Sakura's clit, the pressure building until finally, Sakura and Ino climaxed, Ino's throaty moan giving voice to the waves of pleasure they both felt.

As the orgasm subsided, Ino opened her eyes and looked down. Sasuke's face was a mix of shock and awe. She became aware of her situation again, of the fact that she was still posing as Sakura, and the fact that he was still hard inside of her friend.

"Sakura…why haven't you done this before? I…I had no idea."

Ino tried to bite of the rage she felt at that, but couldn't quite keep it in. "If you had taken any time with me, you would have known."

Sasuke looked away, trying not to show the hurt her words caused him.

"_Ino! Fix this now or so help me, I am kicking you out of my head_!" Sakura still sounded fatigued from the orgasm, but her threat was serious.

Ino grudgingly moved Sakura's hand out to touch Sasuke's face. His skin was smooth under the fingertips, and Ino traced the outlines of his jaw and eyebrows until he looked back at her.

"I'm…sorry, Sasuke. I didn't mean it the way it sounded. Forgive me?"

Sasuke nodded, slowly.

"Ok. You are… you are different tonight, Sakura. Something isn't the same in you."

Ino panicked_. How could he know? Stay cool Ino, stay cool._

"_Ino…I'm warning you. He can't figure out what is going on. Who knows what he would do_?"

"I don't know what you are talking about…I just wanted to show you that there are different ways of pleasure…that's all."

Sasuke didn't look wholly convinced, but he nodded. And then he sat up, grabbing her hips and pulling her off of him. Throwing Sakura/Ino stomach first over the side of the bed, he grabbed her wrists and pinned her down, pushing himself into her.

Ino grunted at the penetration, and she could feel Sakura sigh.

"Here he goes again…" Ino could hear the disappointment in her friend's voice.

"Hey…at least you got yours, right?"

Ino could feel Sakura's personality growing warm. It was strange to actually be able to feel everything her friend was feeling.

"Yes, Ino. Thank you. I've…never felt anything like that before."

Ino just gently accepted Sakura's thanks while trying to numb her own thoughts, Sasuke fucking himself behind her/Sakura to his own climax, finally collapsing on Sakura's back.

- - - - - - -

A/N: Ok, so again, sorry for the long time in between updates. I am going to take a moment to discuss with you why this fic has become so erotic to me. I think that there could be no experience more intimate than to share a mind and one body, particularly if that one body was orgasming. Writing this lemon had many "impacts" of all sorts on me as I tried to imagine both the absolute submission and vulnerability of Sakura and the complete dominance and control of Ino. I think what makes it hotter is the sub-consciousness of these roles—neither girl is even aware yet. I hope to explore that a bit more in future chappies.

Thank you, everyone, for so many reviews. This is the most reviews I have received on a fic, and I am only about half way finished with this one. So thank you for your feedback and support.

Lastly, please feel free to email me about any inquiries you may have, or anything you want to discuss with me.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Ok, I've received some emails with some questions, a few of which I will address here for your benefit as well as mine—it helps to remind me of where I am going with this fic.

One person asked me where I got the idea for this fic. There is a Joni Mitchell song I love in which she sings, "All in all it seems to go that you don't know what you've got 'till its gone." When I started thinking about a yuri fic, that song came to mind, and Sakura and Ino became the obvious choices for me.

Another person asked why my sex scenes in this were 'experienced' and realistic. To start, I am 23 years old, so I am…ahem…no stranger to sex. Also, while I love the romantic portrayal of well-orchestrated intercourse, I wanted this fic to parallel what it is like to be young and first experiencing sex. In a way, the fumbling, the mistakes, the insecurities are all romantic in themselves. I am going to point out I mean this for future lemons and not so much the past ones with Sasuke's.

Last questions combined: will there be angst and is this a sasu/saku? Yes, there will be a bit of angst, though I don't think there will be any deaths or suicides or pregnancies. I just want the same kind of angst I felt when I was 17-19 years old. No, this is not a Sasu/Saku. I think I lost some readers after they realized it wasn't a Shika/ Saku, either. Sorry, I know I've beaten way around the bush, but this is still a girl on girl fic. I did not realize I was being so confusing.

I hope that clears some things up, thank you for writing reviews and me personally.

- - - - - - - -

Ignorance is bliss, and Sakura soon learned the bitterness that can sometimes come with knowledge. Her body had experienced the most intense climax of its short life, and her mind had been so ensnared in the orgasm that it too felt the desire to duplicate the experience. The problem was that Sakura could never exactly copy the feelings Ino had been able to provide her with. As the weeks went by and Sakura had yet to cum as hard as she had with Ino's help,

It made Sakura uncomfortable that she began to believe that maybe she required Ino to achieve the high she felt before. Sasuke's skills were improving, and it seemed he was suddenly much more interested in her pleasure, but it was never enough. Sakura found herself spending their entire time in bed wishing Ino was with her, showing her what to do.

Too ashamed to talk to her friend about what she was thinking, Sakura began to distance herself from Ino. It wasn't too difficult as Ino was doing the same thing to Sakura.

The orgasm had sparked something Ino, something terrifying and unidentifiable. Before, she had only been lonely without Chouji and could deal with an empty bed. Now, however, she found herself craving the sex she had with Sakura's body. She had felt all of it as if it was her own body, and more. Ino found every inch of her body yearning when she saw her friend, and it scared her.

The two girls kept drifting apart.

And then, just when the wall between them was almost complete, Chouji came home.

His mission had been hard and dangerous, much more so than he was actually qualified for. Chouji came home on a stretcher. He had been forced to take two of the three pills his family used as a last resort for strength, knowing full well how much those pills taxed his very life force.

When Ino saw him lying under Tsunade's healing hands, the Hokage's face crinkled in determination, she felt her heart plummet. The unexpected love in her life had been gone for so long…too long, and now he lay wounded in front of her eyes. What she needed, to be wrapped in his strong arms, comforted by his deep voice, she couldn't have.

When Sakura saw her friend crying, she felt something akin to jealousy. Ino was crying for Chouji. Now that Chouji was home, Ino was going to spend much of her time with him. In fact, with his injuries, Ino was going to be with him non-stop until he was fully healed. Sakura knew that she should be happy for her blond friend. She knew she should be thrilled Chouji would live and probably suffer very few injuries. But she was angry, because although she had been distancing herself from Ino she had felt secure knowing her friend was all hers and available. Now Ino was neither.

Instead of comforting Ino, Sakura went home and buried herself in her studies.

- - - - - -

"Ino, I thought by now Sakura would have come by to see me. I've been home for almost two weeks. Where has she been?" Chouji sat in a chair by the window. Tsunade had healed him, but he required crutches to move around so as not to split open his slow-healing wounds.

"Er, I don't know, I'm sure she is just busy with her studies." Ino began to pick up the room, not wanting to look her lover in the eye. The atmosphere had been different in the apartment since Chouji came home. It was stiffer, and she felt as if she was wrapped in a blanket of guilt. Her daily meditations had turned into a time to rationalize. She rationalized not telling Chouji what had happened. After all, it was between her and Sakura and there was no point in upsetting her already weak boyfriend with something that wasn't a big deal, right? She rationalized why she shouldn't feel guilty—after all, she had only been helping out a friend, she didn't do anything wrong. Ino had remained completely chaste in her body the whole time Chouji had been away. For every doubt she had, every inkling of guilt or suspicion, Ino had an answer ready for why she had not actually done anything wrong.

"Is something wrong between you and Sakura? Did something happen while I was away?"

Ino had to fight gasping. Forcing herself to breath evenly, she remembered what she had already planned to say if he asked. _Yes, I invaded her mind and fucked Uchiha Sasuke with her body. He was a complete let down but somehow I experienced the most incredible orgasm of my life. I think it was because of Sakura, and now I am scared because I don't know what that means or what I should do._

"Sakura dated Shikamaru, but it didn't work out on both sides. Which was ok because Uchiha Sasuke stepped in and…swept Sakura off her feet."

"WHAT? You mean Sasuke is actually dating someone? And Sakura, no less? I always pegged him as gay. Or a-sexual."

Forcing a laugh, Ino sat down next to Chouji. She wanted to want him again. His sweet face and disposition, his calm and his innocence. He loved her, she knew, not just because of how she looked but because of who she was, flaws and all. But Ino found herself having a hard time returning that love fully. She still felt affection for him, but she couldn't maintain attraction to him.

The first night Tsunade allowed Chouji home, Ino had straddled him, making love slowly. She had cried, and Chouji had pulled her into his chest, stroking her hair and comforting her. He was there now. He was safe. He was still alive, they were still together. Everything would be ok. But Ino wasn't crying just for those reasons…

She was crying because she realized it would never be the same.

"Apparently he isn't gay, and Sakura has been spending most of her free time with him."

"Well good for her! She has wanted that bastard since we were in academy, and I thought she might die a spinster waiting for him. I'm glad I was wrong about my assumption of his character—both the gay and what an asshole I thought he was."

Crawling delicately into Chouji's lap—she didn't want to hurt him—Ino lay her head on his chest, her hair spilling over his stomach. Tears began to slowly trickle down her cheek, catching and collecting on her chin. When they became too heavy, they splashed onto Chouji's arm.

"My sweet Ino, I'm sorry. If Sakura was so busy with Sasuke, that must have meant you were lonely. I'm so sorry. I never meant to be gone so long, to be so far from you."

In her chest, Ino's heart was clenching and her throat was closing from trying keep in her tears. But breathing became too hard, and when her realization hit her, the dam broke.

Ino fell asleep in her boyfriend's arms understanding that she was, in fact, guilty, and that she did not deserve him or his sympathy.

Then she was very lonely, indeed.

- - - - - -

Uchiha Sasuke had never fallen in love in his life. The only person who had ever been close to him was that baka Naruto, and that was only because the loud blond shinobi had forced his way into a small chink of Sasuke's heart.

People in the village had assumed he was a loner. They blamed his attitude on his brother. They had hated him for his skills as a ninja and his unique bloodline. After his stint with Orochimaru, they mistrusted and even hated him.

Now that he was dating Sakura, however, people treated him differently. The rest of the village became friendlier while Naruto became more competitive. Konoha's loudest ninja magically found ways to be louder and more obnoxious when Sasuke was around, and it was grating at the Uchiha's nerves.

When Sasuke walked through a door and an eraser fell on his head, it was the last straw. Naruto was rolling on the floor laughing, recalling when he had tried the prank on their sensei, Kakashi, and Sasuke had claimed that no true ninja would ever fall for such a dumb prank.

"What is your problem, Naruto?"

"YOU SHOULD HAVE SEEN YOUR FACE, SASUKE!" Naruto was still laughing, much to Sasuke's irritation.

"I can't believe you would try such a juvenile prank." Sasuke brushed chalk dust from him and waited for Naruto to shut the hell up.

"TRY? SUCKER, I DIDN'T TRY, I SUCCEEDED! YOU FELL FOR THAT!"

"Baka, I don't have time for this." Sasuke turned to walk away, but Naruto grabbed his ankle.

"Wait, wait. I'm sorry, don't go. I…I want to talk with you, Sasuke."

"If it is another stupid prank or joke, I'm not interested."

"Its not. Its about…Sakura."

Sasuke looked down at his teammate with an eyebrow cocked. Naruto sat up and waited. Sighing, Sasuke sat down beside Naruto.

"What did you want to talk about?"

Naruto took a deep breath. It was hard for him to have serious conversations with Sasuke. In fact, he could count the number of times he had ever seriously approached the Uchiha, and in three of those Sasuke had been literally trying to kill him.

"Why did you decide to date Sakura?"

"I don't have time for this, Naruto. Keep your petty jealousy to yourself." Sasuke began to stand up, but a strong hand gripped his wrist and forced him to remain seated. When Sasuke looked at his friend, cold blue eyes let him know that Naruto expected him to make time and that more than mere jealousy was on the line.

"Uchiha, this is important to me. We are going to have this discussion."

Rolling his eyes, Sasuke tried to look nonchalant.

"I decided to date Sakura because I desired her. Isn't that why most people begin relationships?"

"That isn't enough, Sasuke. What made you desire her? You've treated her worse than you would your enemies for years, and as her friend, I need to know what made you change your mind."

Closing his eyes, Sasuke thought. He didn't have an answer. Why had he decided to date Sakura? Memories came back. Memories of Sakura laughing, holding hands. Of her blushing and kissing and making jokes. All with Shikamaru. It had been envy that had motivated him. Uchiha Sasuke had grown up competitive, having an older brother to constantly compare himself to. Even without Itachi, the desire to be the best, to win had never faded.

"I hate losing, Naruto, and I did not want to lose her." Sasuke left out '_to another man._' Naruto nodded. He knew that Sasuke had lost his entire clan and his relationship with Itachi. He assumed Sasuke meant he did not want to add Sakura to that list. "Is that all, Naruto?"

"No. How are things….you know…going with you two?"

"Everything is fine."

"Sasuke…"

Shifting position, Sasuke pondered Naruto's question. How were things going with Sakura and him? He had thought he would break up with Sakura during the first bit because she was doting on him all of the time. But…she didn't dote on him anymore. In fact, ever since they first consummated the relationship, Sakura seemed to be less and less interested in him. The truth was, although they were trying many new things in bed, Sakura seemed to grow even more distant each time they slept together. There had only been one night when Sakura had seemed so into him, into what she was doing…and yet she had never seemed to be fully there with him, like she was thinking about something else…or someone else. Sasuke seethed a little at the thought of Sakura lusting after someone else. He hated the idea, again, that he was losing to someone, that someone was pleasing her more than he was.

"Things are…ok, Naruto. I…am trying to learn how to please her—"

"WHOA!" Naruto was a deep shade of red and frantically waving his hands at Sasuke. "Too much information!"

"Dobe, you are the one who asked me."

"About your relationship! Not the intimate details!"

"There is more to pleasing a woman than bedroom activities, and I was talking about learning to please her as a whole."

"Oh, sorry, please, uh…continue?"

"No, I've had enough. It is time for me to go train. Alone." Sasuke got up and made to leave, when Naruto caught his wrist again.

"One more thing, Sasuke. I have come to accept that Sakura is happy with you. I can let her go, if I am letting her go to a good man. But if you hurt her…"

"Hmph." Sasuke shook his arm free and left. The conversation with his teammate had not been something he had expected, and it had left him thinking too much about his relationship.

During the entire time he trained, Sasuke became more and more angry. When he remembered his times sleeping with Sakura, it became more and more apparent to him that she was not as pleased as she should be. Though she had become bold, telling him what to do, taking control sometimes…it did not seem anymore like she wanted to please him, but that her mind was elsewhere.

In his mind, Sasuke began trying to figure out who the bastard was that Sakura was thinking about. After all…Uchiha Sasuke was not about to lose to some guy without a fight.

- - - - - -

_Ino would be impressed_, Sakura thought. That night, Sasuke had come home in a foul mood, and the sex had been furious, but acrobatic. Every time she had started to drift off in thought, thinking about the times with Ino, she had felt his eyes on her. _It was like he knew_…Sasuke rode her hard and it had actually not been half bad. _He is getting better_. Better wasn't as good as that time had been. When Sasuke had finally orgasmed, he had watched her to see if she got off, too. She did, small as it was, and she began to celebrate a successful orgasm without thinking of Ino. That was, at least, until she ironically realized that celebrating about "not thinking about Ino" meant she still _was_ thinking about Ino.

Sighing, Sakura rolled over and pretended to fall asleep. She missed her friend. Several times Sakura had almost gone to visit Ino and Chouji but stopped at the last minute. She used excuses about not wanting to disturb their time together and about how she didn't want Ino to feel weird about what they had done in front of Chouji.

What we did.

The truth was the memory of that one night, that first orgasm was consuming her. Sakura found that more and more she could think of nothing else. Before it had just been while she was with Sasuke, but slowly the thoughts were invading her every day life. Even Tsunade had begun to notice how Sakura's mind always seemed to be somewhere else.

Deep inside, Sakura knew what she wanted. She knew that it was wrong, and hurtful. But she didn't know how long she could go on ignoring the stirrings she felt inside.

- - - - - -

It took Chouji a little effort to reach the front door. The knocking became insistent.

"One moment, I'm almost there!" He hobbled on his crutches, reaching the door and grabbing the handle for support. One he found his balance again, he opened to door to greet the unexpected visiter.

"Ohayo, Sakura! What a pleasant surprise! Come in, come in!" He had to shuffle a bit to get out of the way as the pink haired ninja stepped delicately into the apartment.

"Come into the kitchen, I just brewed some tea!" Hauling himself on the wooden crutches, Chouji limped into the kitchen where Sakura had spent many nights talking to Ino about sex and Sasuke.

"Er…Ohayo, Chouji. Is…is Ino in?" Sakura was reluctant to follow, her whole body wanting nothing more than to turn and run.

"No, she isn't, but please come visit with me! You've been mysteriously absent since I returned home. Come tell me how things are going with you and your stoic boyfriend." Chouji turned and winked at her, waving her to the table where he had set out an extra cup.

Reluctantly, Sakura walked in and took a seat. Chouji poured them some tea and then slowly lowered his body into his chair.

"How is the healing coming, Chouji?"

"It is coming, though slowly. Still, Tsunade is pretty amazing. This is the second time she has healed me after I took those pills, and she has done a great job. The whole mission left me weak, but I should be ready to go in another two or three weeks."

"That is good. Tsunade is an impressive healer and a good teacher. I am glad she can do so much for you." Sakura took a sip of her tea, hoping her hand wouldn't shake and betray how nervous she felt in the presence of Chouji. She had come after finally getting the nerve to tell Ino how she felt, what she wanted. She had rehearsed the speech over and over again in her mind and marched straight over, and this, this chit-chat with the very man Sakura knew she could be hurting, was not in that plan.

"So, Sakura, I'm interested in what it is like to date the infamous Uchiha Sasuke. You know, that boy has put a lot of ninjas in this village through a lot of grief. Hell, he put you through the most grief of all, you and Naruto."

Choking a little on her tea, Sakura tried regain her composure. What Chouji said was true. He knew from experience—he had been a part of the team that went to retrieve Sasuke from Orochimaru, and had almost died in the attempt. She was preparing to lie to him, to tell him what she told everyone, that everything was wonderful with Sasuke, but Sakura looked at Chouji. She saw in his big eyes compassion and a genuine interest in _her_, not just Sasuke. She understood that he wasn't really asking about her boyfriend, but about how she, Sakura, was doing.

"Thank you, Chouji. I am learning…the difference between realities and dreams. I lived for so long with the idea of Sasuke, of this wonderful romance he and I would have, of how I would change him and make him happy. And a part of that was me never believing he would…he would actually want me back. But then, all of a sudden, he did, and I was prepared for that ideal relationship. Now that he is my boyfriend, it isn't what I thought it would be at all and…I am still trying to learn how to adjust."

Lowering her eyes, Sakura let out a huge breath. It felt good to tell someone how she really felt. Chouji had just sat and listened to her, his face open and understanding.

"You know, I went through that a bit with Ino."

Sakura jerked up, looking at him.

"Y-you did?"

"Hell yeah. I was a fat bastard, and everyone assumed I was more interested in food that girls. That may have been a little true, even. I was so in love with Ino, and she had always let into me about my weight, that I assumed she would never love me. When she and Shikamaru were together, I tried to be happy for them and put away my dreams of ever being with her. And then, they broke up, and all of a sudden she was there, wanting me, and I couldn't believe it. Who would ever have imagined this beautiful, intuitive kunoichi wanting someone like me? When we started dating though, I began to discover that even Ino has her flaws and that it was not going to be as picture perfect as I had imagined. It took some adjustment, Sakura."

Wide eyed with amazement, she looked at him.

"Thank you, Chouji. I am sorry for assuming you wouldn't understand. But you do understand, completely."

"What does he understand?"

Sakura turned around to discover Ino leaning against the doorframe. Her heart leapt a bit with fear, realizing that all her talking with Chouji had made her lose her nerve.

"Ino! How long have you been there!"

"Not long enough to hear what my boyfriend had to say about me." Winking, she crossed the floor and gave Chouji a kiss on his cheek.

Sakura sat, speechless, unable to decide what to do next. She saw them, then, the couple that no one would have ever expected. He was calm and beaming, she was so beautiful and caring. Sakura wished she had never spoken with Chouji. His understanding had not made her feel better…it made her feel like shit. Because Sakura had no choice. She had to ask Ino the questions that burned inside of her or Sakura might lose her sanity. And in doing so, she knew how much she might hurt him…

"So, Sakura, didn't you come here to see my lovely Ino?"

- - - - - -

A/N: So, you've probably noticed that I haven't been proofreading all of my chapters. Uh…I'll try to get around to that?

I hope you enjoy this chapter. To all of you fluffers out there, er... I mean, once again, it won't be AWFUL, I don't think, but you may have to bear a bit of angst. By may I mean you will, because it is coming in the next few chapters.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Hello, and thanks for all of my wonderful and encouraging reviews. Thank you for your patience while I slowly churn out chapters.

- - - - - - -

She couldn't remember speaking, or getting up, or following Ino outside, or the walk back to her place. All Sakura knew was that here she was with her friend, and here was her chance to propose her idea to Ino, but the words kept lodging in her throat.

Sakura didn't have to try for long, however. Best friends tend to have the ability to read each other's minds, and Ino had the added bonus of super intuition.

"You want my help again, Sakura?"

The pink-haired girl lowered her eyes. Of course Ino could figure it out, Sakura wasn't good at hiding her emotions.

"Hai." Sakura waited, but when Ino didn't reply she knew her friend was waiting for an explanation. This was it. She took a deep breath and worked hard to gather the little courage she had to confess.

"I…I can be with Sasuke now, but…when I am…I can only think of the times with you. When I cum…I'm remembering those times. I know we were just supposed to be practicing…Hell, we shouldn't have even been practicing like that, but it was so…so good. It was incredible, Ino, to have that experience with you, and I don't think that anything Sasuke and I do together will ever compare to that."

The two girls looked at each other. Their faces were like mirrors, but if one was to compare their hearts, they would see Sakura's racing with the fear of her confession whil Ino's was tempered and calm.

When Ino still hadn't spoken, Sakura began to panic. This was a bad idea. What was I thinking, saying such things? What is Ino going to think of me know? Oh God…

Just when Sakura couldn't take the silence any longer, Ino spoke.

"I feel the same way, Sakura."

Ino had spent her time with Chouji in similar turmoil. The blond couldn't stop herself from thinking about, playing and replaying those times she spent in Sakura's body over and over. She had remembered every detail of Sakura's body—the breasts, the curve of her friend's hip…how her own hands would look holding that hip, caressing a thigh. Ino had, through painful deduction, arrived at the truth before Sakura had ever appeared at her apartment. Chouji's presence was a painful reminder of that truth.

Ino knew that she was in love. She was in love with her best friend. The best friend sitting in front of her, saying what Ino had only fantasized her saying. The happiness, the pure exhilaration Ino felt at hearing Sakura admit to sharing the same desires as her was pushing inside of Ino, trying to burst out of control. But the blond ninja had plenty of practice with controlling large emotions and she forced herself to sit still and wait for Sakura. The pink haired girl looked terrified and although Ino knew they would work on the details now that the truth was on the table, she did not want to move to fast for her obviously reluctant friend.

"I can't believe you feel the same way, Ino. You don't know how hard it had been for me to come to you and tell you this—"

"I know!"

"---I kept imagining you would hate me, or thing I was crazy to think such things—"

"Sakura, I know!" Ino could feel her heart beginning to race.

"—And I just feel so relieved that you share my thoughts and feelings—"

"Oh god, Sakura, me too—"

"Sasuke and Chouji will never have to find out—"

"I kno—wait, what?"

Ino stopped for a second, staring at Sakura in complete confusion.

"Um, Sakura, are we talking about what I think we are talking about?"

Sakura was so excited that she hadn't caught the complete confusion on her friend's face.

"Well, of course it will take some working out, Ino. Chouji would be curious if you were at my house all the time and Sasuke would be sure to find out if you were always in my closet, but I think that maybe once a week or every two weeks shouldn't be too suspicious—"

"Wait, once a week or every two weeks? Are suggesting that we—"

"Keep up with our 'practice?' Of course. You even said you felt the same way. This way we can both get the sex we want without hurting our boyfriends. What did you think I was suggesting?"

But Ino couldn't talk, she could only feel her heart falling to the floor. Stunned, she began to reply the entire conversation in her head. It was true, Sakura had never specifically said she wanted to be with Ino, just Ino… Ino had only heard what she had wanted to hear because of her own feelings. A flush from her embarrassment began to rise along with the taste of bile in her mouth. For a second, Ino thought she was going to be sick.

"Ino…Are you ok?" But the blond's face had lost all color and Sakura had the sneaking suspicion her friend was going into shock. The medic in her immediately gathered chakra in her hands and she lay her fingertips onto Ino's temples, sending waves of comfort. "I'm sorry, Ino…I shouldn't have thought…I never should have asked…"

Color was slowly making it's way back into Ino's pale cheeks. Her blue eyes fixed onto Sakura. She was caught up in the past, her mind reeling from the emotional impact of what Sakura was asking. Sakura didn't want her…at least not the way Ino wanted her pink haired friend. Sakura just wanted satisfaction.

In Ino's mind, she saw the two of them sitting in the grass during a kunoichi training assignment. Sakura was almost crying because some girls had yet again made fun of her forehead. Oh, but Ino had shown those girls! Sakura's eyes, those luminous green eyes…they had looked at Ino with such adoration…such love. Ino looked into her friend's eyes now. They were still the big, green eyes she remembered, but instead of love or adoration there was only need.

It hurt Ino, in those quick moments, more than she had realized. She had already prepared herself—after all, it would have been completely unrealistic for her to believe Sakura would have ever returned her feelings. But god, the hope, the faintest hint of hope just moments before that it might have been mutual, it had been enough to open the floodgate in Ino's mind and heart and now everything threatened to break loose.

Again, she saw them in the grass, so long ago. Ino had been holding a flower, a cosmos. It was beautiful, and Ino had cheerfully made the comparison between herself and that white flower. Sakura had looked on in awe, and then turned away in sadness.

"_If you are a beautiful cosmos…then what am I_?"

"_You are a bud_."

Sakura had been a bud, a tiny bud for the longest time while everyone else had bloomed and flourished.

Ino finally began to refocus, seeing her friend's...no. Her love's eyes filled with concern.

_Well Sakura, you finally bloomed in the most beautiful of all flowers, and now everyone sees it. Including me, the first to ever believe in you. And I can't even touch you, not really._

It was the only way, and Ino knew it. The only way she could ever remain close to her friend. And it was going to tear her apart, bit by bit…

But the most beautiful flower of all was worth it.

"Ok, Sakura, I'll do it."

- - - - - - - - - - -

The weeks passed quickly for Sakura. It was true that practice made perfect. She and Ino had their technique down. And the sex…well, Sakura had never felt so alive in her own skin. Sasuke seemed to truly enjoy the improvements. He believed her more, it seemed, when she said she pleased him—after all, he was now "pleasing" her two or three times a week.

Yes, though the initial plan had only been once every on or two weeks, Sakura found herself craving Ino's cohabitation more and more. Sakura merely had to keep asking and Ino would eventually give in, coming up with tons of excuses for an ever-understanding Chouji. It was the best of every world, and Sakura's life was almost perfect.

Almost.

Two things were bothering her. They were small and she was not quite sure how to fix them. Tsunade had once taught her that intimate relations were a natural booster to ninja chakra. It made sense, because not only was it a physical exercise, but often a mental one as well. Plus, with all of the pleasure endorphins being released, the body's chakra system replenished itself at almost triple the normal speed.

Knowing this, Sakura was hard-pressed to figure out why, if she was having contant amazing sex, her chakra seemed to be depleting and her concentration…well, all of the focus and control she was famous for seemed to have vanished overnight.

That wasn't the only thing nagging at Sakura. She saw Ino, and although her friend seemed happy enough, always laughing and joking with her, Ino seemed…not all there. For a girl as quick and bright as Ino, and with such mental capacities, most people would not have noticed the subtle changes. But Sakura saw them, and it worried her. Ino's eyes didn't focus, didn't seem as sharp as they used to. And she was getting hints of dark circles, as if she never slept. Ino had lost a little weight, and the girl did not have much to lose in the first place. Sakura spent all her time thinking about her friend, trying to make sure things were ok, trying to keep Ino happy and her spirits up. She found she really liked caring for Ino. She just hated thinking that she was the one causing Ino harm.

No, Sakura, Ino wouldn't let you push her around! After all, this is the girl who used to fight you with everything she had! If Ino had something wrong, she would tell you.

These were the things Sakura kept telling herself. But as each week went by, she couldn't help but wonder if her friend was in some way suffering. And Sakura's own work was definitely suffering. If she didn't get a handle on the situation soon, Tsunade would be sure to notice.

- - - - - -

Morning light was just beginning to stream in through the window when Ino shivered awake. It was warm in the room but her body was covered by a thin sheen of sweat. It was the fourth or fifth time that night she had woken up. Her dreams…they were becoming more real. Real enough that often, for hours after she had been awake, she couldn't remember what had been real and what had just been in her mind.

Images flashed through her mind at a rapid pace and to fight in impending sense of panic, Ino concentrated on sorting out fact from fiction. And image of she and Chouji in the local market appeared. Real. But then Chouji changed to Sakura, and Sakura's arm was around Ino's waist. Dream. A kiss, full and soft, slow, tongue…Ino did not need to even imagine the pink hair. Definitely dream. Practicing with Shikamaru and Chouji. Real. Shika had Chouji trapped in his shadow. Ino was working on getting inside of her lover's mind before Chouji could jutsu himself large enough that Shika couldn't have full control over him. Real, real, real. A tongue, licking the underside of her breast…she shuddered. Torture. And Dream.

Chouji must have sensed her unease because he rolled over and threw a protective arm over her. He was trying to help her, soothe her the way he always had. And months ago, Ino would have snuggled in closer and fallen back asleep. Now she wanted to scream at him. _DON'T TOUCH ME!_ She wanted to bite him, punch him, hurt him, anything to get him to not touch her. The contact was making her skin crawl. But she willed herself not to move, to slow her breathing and to pretend as best she could to seem asleep.

_What is happening to me?_ Everything was out of control. Her thoughts, her body, even her behavior. She was snapping at Chouji and Shikamaru more and more. It shamed her. They were her friends, the ones who, aside from Sakura, knew her the best. One was a former lover and the other her current, and they were doing everything they could to keep their team united and strong and Ino, well, she was certainly making their jobs much more difficult.

Sakura. In her mind, her friend's name repeated, each time growing simultaneously loving and spiteful. After all, it was Sakura she loved, more and more each time they connected. When she was inside of her, she now had time to sift through some of Sakura's memories. She found, surprisingly, that she was in the girl's memories a lot. Even when they had not been together in the physical sense, Ino discovered that Sakura had long used her as an influence and a challenge. A couple of times Ino, already knowing the outcome, had attempted to re-arrange Sakura's thoughts. But it had no effect. She could remember her father explaining their family justsu to her. They could suppress another's spirit for a long enough time to control their bodies. If they wanted, they could communicate with the person whose bodies they were in telepathically while inside. If they had practiced, they could study the maps of people's memories and see what they had seen, felt what they had felt, etc. But they could not change or influence a person's current thoughts or emotions. That was entirely spirit, and Ino and her family could never take over a person's spirit, only their body. Still, Ino tried sometimes, each time disappointed when Sakura would continue to pine away for Sasuke.

_God, what have I gotten myself into?_ Her father had mentioned something else, of course. The family jutsu could be practiced for speed and accuracy, as well as for building endurance and the ability to suppress the spirit for longer periods of time. But it consumed not only a great deal of chakra. If done too much, the mind could slowly begin to lose control. Thoughts, reactions, emotions…they ran the risk of taking over. Ino knew she was close to the edge. Somewhere, she realized that she had allowed herself the hope that if she continued the "practice" with Sakura would…well, a variety of things She had hoped Sakura might sense Ino's desire. Or even fall in love with Ino in return. But if anything the regular sessions were only helping Sakura to become more and more infatuated with Sasuke. Sometimes it even seemed as if Sakura forgot it was Ino, not Sasuke making her body feel the way it did.

Chouji tried to pull Ino in closer, but she shook off his arm and got up, moving to take a shower. His touch made her want to vomit. And that physical sickness, that instinct, tore her heart apart.

_I'm losing it. _

- - - - - -

Lounging under the sun and watching the clouds, the two friends sat in silence. Well, almost silence. The crunch of Chouji's third bag of potato chips was beginning to worry Shikamaru. Chouji had eaten the first bag slowly, but his friend had gained momentum and was now shoving chips into his mouth at an alarming speed. Shika had not seen Chouji eat like this…well, since right before Ino and Chouji had begun to date. After that Chouji had sworn off chips in order to retain the slimmer physique he had finally achieved.

"Chouji, slow down! You aren't even chewing anymore. You are going to choke, and I'm not medic."

Chouji looked down at his hand filled with chips as if he was seeing it for the first time. His eyes grew wide and he threw the chips in disgust, frantically wiping the residue from his fingers. After, he flopped back, holding his stomach in a way that worried Shikamaru.

"Chouji, are you doing ok? You've been weird all afternoon."

Groaning Chouji rolled back toward Shika. "Yeah, I'm ok." He hefted himself up, but he was so full it took a great deal of effort. God, how had he ever gotten around when he had been fat before?

"No, wait. I'm not ok."

Shika knew he didn't need to say anything. He cocked an eyebrow at his friend to let him know that he was listening, and waited.

"It's Ino. She has changed in the past few weeks."

"I've noticed that, too, Chouji."

"She is so irritable! I keep trying to be sweet to her, giving her distance, but she is pushing me away. No, not just pushing me away. It feels like she hates me, like she doesn't want to be near me. I can't stand it, Shika! I don't know what to do!"

"Maybe she just needs a little space."

"Space? I give her more space than I'd like. Hell, she spends three or four nights at Sakura's house all the time! I barely even sleep next to her, my own girlfriend!"

"Three or four nights a week? That is quite a bit." _Especially when Sasuke stays at Sakura's apartment almost every night._ But Shikamaru didn't voice his thought. Chouji was too worked up enough to even begin to worry about Sasuke.

"Chouji, if it is ok, let me check in on Ino. Maybe it is some troublesome girl thing."

Chouji dropped his head in his hands, curling in tight. Concerned, Shikamaru put his hand on his friend's back and patted it reassuringly.

"Don't worry, Chouj. I'll find out what it is."

"I'm not doing this cause I'm worried…"

"No?"

In a second, Chouji was up and sprinting to the nearest bush. Shika managed to hear "I was doing it because I'm going to be siiii---"

Chouji began to vomit up all of the chips he had been eating.

- - - - - - -

There wasn't any time! Ino had arrived only minutes before Sasuke was supposed to arrive. Sakura swept her friend up into the closet without so much as hugging Ino hello.

"Sakura, what the hell?"

"He will be here any minute, Ino!"

"You said to come at this time! What the fuck?"

"I know, I know. But he changed our plans, and I need you in the closet, _NOW_."

Ino felt wroth with Sakura. Not only was this rude, but Sakura was _dehumanizing_ her. Ino knew what she was then, merely a tool for Sakura. Her friend wasn't even talking to her! She wasn't the one who had to keep lying to a good man, a good boyfriend at home, or who had to spend hours on her knees in a closet or…Ino's rage began to take control of her and she walked back out of the closet.

"INO! WHAT IN GOD'S NAME ARE YOU_ DOING_? HE IS GOING TO CATCH YOU?"

"Catch me doing what, Sakura? Sasuke will see your best friend, visiting you in you apartment. And he will see your best friend _leaving_ so that you two may have all the _alone_ time together you want. All you seem to be able to see is your only tool to get off walking out the door."

Ino stalked downstairs with Sakura on her heels.

"Wait, Ino, don't go. Stay! Talk to me. I don't understand what is wrong!"

Ino wheeled around to come face to face with Sakura.

"This is wrong. What we have been doing is wrong, Sakura. It is lying, and cheating, and you…you don't even care about me anymore! You only care about Sasuke and your next fuck. I'm through with it. Since you have forgotten, I am going to remind you: I am going home to a loving and amazing boyfriend whom I have lied to and treated poorly for to long all so you can fucking cum."

"No! It isn't like that, Ino! Just come back upstairs! Please. This…this will be the last time, I promise."

"No. Eat it, Sakura. I'm through."

"Am I interrupting something?" A cool voice came from behind Ino. Ino saw Sakura turn a bright red, saw her friend's eyes flash with fear. No, not just fear. Full and complete terror. Ino turned around and faced a calm Uchiha Sasuke.

"Hello, Sasuke!"

"Hello, Ino. Am I interrupting? What is going to be the last time, Sakura?"

When Ino realized Sakura was standing mute behind her, her mind raced. Even in her rage, she was working to protect her flower.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke. You seem to have caught the end of a girl tiff. See, I loaned Sakura a very special blouse of mine and she ruined in while washing her clothes. She was asking to borrow another dress so that she could impress you, but I am angry about it. Since you are here, I will continue on my way. Sakura, when you use things of mine, please learn to respect them and not treat them so carelessy." Ino added a bit of venom to her final word, fully making her point to Sakura, who whimpered quietly.

Sasuke's eyebrow was raised and Ino was not fully sure he bought her lie, but she was not about to hang out long enough to find out. Nodding at the Uchiha, she walked out of Sakura's apartment.

_Let her deal with him. Without me. _

- - - - - - -

A/N: I know. Don't wait so long before updating, right? Right. I just moved to a new apartment, but excuses aside, I have also been lazy. Whoops! Hope you liked this chap and it isn't getting too too too angsty for you. It gets better, promises!


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Rice Pudding is my brain fuel.

- - - - - - -

Blinking back tears, Ino shook with rage once she heard the door close behind her. She was so furious with Sakura. Wait, no. She was so furious with herself. Sakura was still partially to blame, but Ino had allowed it to happen. Shikamaru had once told her he admired how she never seemed to lie to herself. But in that moment, Ino realized she had been lying to herself for so long she could no longer remember the full truth. How long had she been in love with Sakura? How long had she pretended to love and desire men, denying her own true feelings? As each memory from her childhood flashed through her mind, she suddenly saw her lies, her blanket of denial. Why she had really protected Sakura. Her strange desire in a Kunoichi class about how, in very rare missions, it was necessary for a female ninja to seduce another female. Her rivalry over Sasuke. It had all been because Ino didn't want to see Sakura with him.

She remembered the flash of terror in Sakura's eyes when Sasuke had caught them. No one, not even Uchiha Sasuke, should ever scare Sakura that much. Especially Sasuke, if he was her boyfriend. Sakura shouldn't be that afraid of the man she loves.

_She doesn't love him._

It was suddenly so clear to Ino. Sakura didn't love Sasuke.

Wheeling around to the back of the apartment in a rage, Ino saw them through Sakura's window, talking. Sakura seemed to be on the defensive. Ignoring all of her instincts, Ino crouched and framed Sakura in her fingers.

Ino was in such a blaze of emotion that all of her other senses were dulled. She never realized that someone she new very well was hiding nearby, watching her.

- - - - - - -

His own girlfriend was hiding something from him. He couldn't believe he was expected to swallow Ino's story about some piece of clothing. He had been standing there long enough to catch the last bit of conversation and the chill in Ino's voice.

"_No! It isn't like that, Ino! Just come back upstairs! Please. This…this will be the last time, I promise."_

"_No. Eat it, Sakura. I'm through."_

The last time for what? And Sakura's face when she realized he had been listening…hell, her face now! He had obviously caught her in the act of hiding something she truly didn't want him to know about.

_Another man._ That was the only answer, of course. His biggest fear was being realized in front of him. Uchiha Sasuke was losing to some other guy.

He glared at Sakura, causing her to shrink back.

"Sasuke! It isn't what you think—"

"What am I thinking, Sakura, that has you so worried?"

She cowered a little more, raising her hands up helplessly.

"Uh, I, I don't know! It was just a little fight, that's all, you heard Ino—"

"I highly doubt Ino was telling the truth."

Sakura went cold. He knew. He had to, because she could see a look of determination in his eyes that she only ever saw when he was preparing to fight another ninja.

"Sasuke, please—"

But Sakura never got the chance to finish.

- - - - - - - - -

Shikamaru had been trailing Ino all afternoon. He had watched her pace around the place she shared with Chouji, checking her watch, before marching out and hurrying over to Sakura's place. Ino was obviously waiting for something she had planned with Sakura, but it had not been the regular, enjoyable wait of two friends. She had headed over there like she had been on a mission.

Ino had entered Sakura's house. Then he had seen the girls upstairs. And then he became confused. Sakura had been trying to shove Ino in a closet.

_What the hell is Sakura doing to Ino?_

But a minute later Ino had burst out, looking very, very irate. The two girls were fighting and Ino was charging back downstairs.

_What the fuck is going on!_

Shikamaru watched them fight, neglecting to see until the last moment Uchiha Sasuke arrive. He watched Sasuke go in. For a moment, he couldn't see anything that was happening, but then a very upset looking Ino came out the front door, closing it fast behind her. She stood still, fuming, and he could tell she was about to cry. Sakura and Sasuke had gone upstairs, Sasuke looking none too pleased and Sakura looking like a trapped animal.

Just when Shikamaru thought he couldn't be anymore confused, he saw Ino's head jerked up with a determined look. She moved around to the side of the building, crouch down…and then her body collapsed. Shikamaru was her teammate and he had seen the move countless times.

_Ino, you are in the middle of the street, are you insane?_ She had abandoned her body, and he knew she was in either Sasuke or Sakura. He hoped for her sake it was her friend, because Uchiha Sasuke would not take lightly the invasion of his body.

Still not knowing what to think, Shikamaru rushed over and worked to drag Ino's body out of the street to safety. After propping her up, he moved back to watch Sasuke and Sakura and try and figure out just what in the hell Ino was up to.

- - - - - - - -

"Sasuke, Please—"

But Sakura never got the chance to finish. Her hands dropped limply to her sides and, for a second, her eyes glazed over. But then Sakura stood up straighter and looked Sasuke straight in the idea.

"Please what, Sakura?"

Sakura's voice came cold and steady.

"Please understand, Sasuke. I never meant to hurt you."

Sasuke felt his anger rising, but in his typical way, kept his outside calm and reserved.

"What did you say?"

"I never meant to hurt you, but this, us, well…I don't think we are working out."

"You seemed fine with _'us'_ just last week." He had made the word "us" as nasty as he could. Sakura was going down a road she might regret and he was trying to warn her of her peril.

"I don't think we should see each other romantically anymore." Sakura paused, and then added for emphasis, "I don't love you."

The words hit him in the gut like Tsunade's fist. I don't love you. His whole life he had had one constant, one steady and unwavering thing: Sakura's complete love for him. And now he was hearing that maybe he had been wrong about even that.

"Impossible."

"Don't make this anymore difficult than it already is, Sasuke. After all, we are still on a team together."

Sasuke was barely able to contain he seething at this point.

"Tell me one thing, Sakura."

"Ok."

"Who is it?"

Sakura looked confused. "Who is who, Sasuke?"

"Don't play dumb. Who is he?"

Understanding suddenly dawned on Ino. Yes, Ino. She was possessing Sakura's body like she had done countless times before. There had once been a time when Sakura's second personality had been so strong she had been able to force Ino out of her body. But all of their practice sessions had dulled Sakura's inner strength and reflexes, and Ino had become able to maintain a strong hold on Sakura for a prolonged period of time. After all…practice makes perfect.

The whole time Sakura had been yelling futilely at Ino.

"_INO? WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING? I'M SORRY I HURT YOU BUT YOU MUST STOP THIS NOW!"_

"_No, Sakura. I am doing you a favor."_

"_THIS IS WHAT YOU CALL A FAVOR? I HAVE LOVED UCHIHA SASUKE ALL OF MY LIFE AND NOW YOU ARE THROWING ALL OF THAT AWAY OVER SOME PETTY GRUDGE!"_

"_Petty grudge? Don't talk about things you don't understand, Sakura."_

"_THEN TELL ME! MAKE ME UNDERSTAND!"_

"_Now isn't time for that. Now is the time for me to help you finish this."_

"_NO! DON'T DO IT! I LOVE HIM."_

"_No. You don't love him Sakura. And he doesn't love you. Listen to what he is saying. He is not angry at losing you, he is angry because he thinks he is losing you to another man."_

"_INO YOU ARE WRONG! HE IS UPSET BECAUSE YOU ARE DESTROYING OUR RELATIONSHIP!"_

Sakura was growing stronger in her panic and Ino knew she would be hard pressed to continue her hold without Sasuke noticing.

"There is no other man, Sasuke."

"Of course there is, that is the only explanation."

Ino felt herself get perturbed at that remark.

"Sasuke, do you think it is possible to believe that maybe you aren't as amazing as you think you are? That maybe, for once in your life, you are just not as good at something?"

Faster than her eyes could follow, Sasuke's fist punched a hole through the wall next to them. The noise and speed scared Ino and she was forced the step back.

"INNNOOOOOOOOO—"

The Uchiha immediately resumed his calm façade and walked to the window. She watched him grip the window seal so hard his knuckles turned white.

"I see." His voice was stone, and Ino realized how stupid she was. Her body would still be out there in plain view. Sasuke was no fool—she had been caught.

"Sasuke---"

It was barely a whisper, but she caught it before he turned and ran out the door and down the stairs.

"Shikamaru."

What? Ino raced over to the window to see Shikamaru's eyes wide with panic. They met hers and she caught the flash of his fingers forming a seal. He looked strained, as if he was trying to maintain control over a powerful force with his shadow jutsu.

Sasuke.

Ino couldn't decide if it was better to try and release her jutsu or maintain Sakura's body.

"_INO-PIG, HURRY AND HELP HIM!"_

Sakura's voice was the motivation Ino needed and they went flying down the stairs in pursuit.

- - - - - -

"So you thought you could steal her from me." Sasuke's Sharingan flashed dangerously as he tried to figure out a way to escape Shikamaru's hold on him.

Shika looked as confused as possible while dealing with the large amount of strain in took to hold back an irate Uchiha.

"I don't…know…what you are…talking about." It was hard for him to even speak, he needed to maintain so much focus.

"Sakura. You saw something that was mine and you decided to take it. That is unacceptable."

"I'm as confused…as you are, Sasuke…please…let's talk about this."

"No. I don't talk. I am always the best, do you understand? I own her and you have overstepped your bounds. Now let me go!"

"I'm…not…letting you go…until you listen to me."

"You have nothing to say that I want to hear!"

"I do…though. If you would just…calm down…and look in those bushes…over there."

"You can't pull any dumb tricks like that on me."

The pressure was beginning to overwhelm Shikamaru and in his frustration, he forgot his fear.

"Don't be a complete fool, Uchiha. Look in the bushes."

Shikamaru upped his last reserves of chakra to look at the bushes, straight at Ino's limp body. His jutsu forced Sasuke to do the same.

"I don't see the point of thi—What is she doing here?"

A bit of Sasuke's pressure released and Shikamaru was able to reaffirm his shadow's grip on Sasuke.

"Ino is not in her body. She has performed her jutsu. I just caught her and I couldn't tell if she had taken over you or Sakura. Since you are trying to kill me—"

"Ino is in Sakura."

"Yes."

"She said those things."

"I don't know what was said, but I wish you would stop trying to attack me."

Sasuke relaxed just a bit, but Shikamaru kept him under the jutsu regardless. He didn't trust the Uchiha.

"I thought you had tried to steal something that was mine alone. You swear that you have not been with Sakura?"

"Not after you began dating her, no. I swear it. I know as little as you do about what is going on."

Shikamaru finally released his justsu. Sasuke just stood there, his brows furrowed in thought. Just then, Ino's body began to move, and she unsteadily lifted herself up. She had used too much chakra and her whole being ached, her mind barely able to stay focused.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed. He started to march toward the blond ninja. When Shikamaru realized that Sasuke's violent focus had shifted to his teammate, he desperately began the seals for his jutsu again, but he knew he wouldn't be in time—

He didn't have to be. A flash of pink intercepted Sasuke and a quick hand shot up, slapping Uchiha Sasuke against the face. With the strength that Tsunade had taught her. Sasuke went flying into the apartment, crashing hard into the siding.

Somewhere, Ino's meek voice said, "You...gotta watch out, Sakura. With that strength...you are going to kill…someone."

A small smirk tugged at the corner of Sakura's mouth. "I won't kill him. I_ feel_ like killing him, but I won't."

Sasuke slowly stood up and look with anger and questioning at his girlfriend.

"What was that for, Sakura?"

"Because you deserved it."

His hand went up and rubbed his bruised jaw. She could hit _so_ hard.

When he didn't say anything, she continued.

"You own me? I don't think so. How dare you presume ownership of me."

"I only meant that you were my girlfriend—"

"No you didn't. You…you meant it just as you said it. As if I was some sort of prize." Hurt spread across her face with the realization of truth. "I am a prize to you, aren't I? You only wanted me when I suddenly became unavailable. You…probably only kept me around because you needed to maintain a hold on me. To own me."

"Sakura, you are looking at this—"

"No, Sasuke, save it. I can see clearly now, probably for the first time ever. Be honest with yourself. Do you now, or did you ever really love me?"

Sasuke stared at her, and she worried in that moment that she would fall into those eyes and lose everything all over again.

"No. You are right. I never loved you."

The words stung, but somewhere she felt a strange sense of relief, as if a huge blanket had just been taken off her and she could move freely again.

"Go home, Uchiha."

"I will, but not yet."

"Oh? Want to pick some more fights over petty jealousy?"

He only glared in response to her comment. Then he shifted his attention to Ino.

"No. I want to know what in the hell is going on."

- - - - - - - - -

Most days Shikamaru regretted getting pulled into other people's affairs. They were troublesome and tiring. This day, he absolutely hated every minute of it. He had thought that he had known Ino, his ex…his friend…and his teammate. But after Sasuke had forced a confession out of Ino and Sakura, Shikamaru felt completely lost. Ino was a stranger to him. Because the Ino he thought he knew was honest and loyal and would never, ever do anything to hurt a teammate.

After the confession, Sasuke had reacted quite differently than Shikamaru would have expected. When hearing their story, he expected the Uchiha to go flying off the handle at any moment. But the boy's face had turned to stone, unmoving. When they finished, he nodded and began to walk home. Sakura made a small attempt to stop him, but she was smart enough to eventually just let him go.

Then there were three of them. Shikamaru just looked at Sakura, and she at Ino, and Ino looked at the ground, each of them trying to figure out what to do next. Finally, Sakura had been unable to hold back her tears when the reality of what had happened sunk in and she ran into her apartment, locking the door behind her.

So now he was sitting next to Ino but he couldn't bring himself to speak to her, or even look at her. He felt so betrayed, and he was not even her boyfriend. Oh god, her boyfriend.

"How am I ever going to tell Chouji this, Ino?"

Her big blue eyes met his and he saw the complete and absolute pain in them.

"How could you do that to him? How could you do that to the man you love—" But he caught it, that brief look in her eyes, and all of his years of knowing her let her communicate to him without speaking in that moment.

"Oh." He looked at her, his own eyes widening in disbelief. It made too much sense. Understanding hit him like a brick and he felt so stupid for having never even suspected it.

"Oh, Ino," he said again, sympathy in his voice.

It was too much for him and so he reclined back and looked at the clouds. She lay down beside him, there in the grass of the yard in front of Sakura's apartment. She curled up next to him, burying her face in his shoulder and he just let her. He could feel the shoulder of his shirt become damp with her tears. He just let her lay there.

_How am I ever going to tell Chouji this?_

- - - - - -

It turned out he didn't need to tell Chouji, after all. Ino accepted that task. He walked her home at dusk, pulling her into a final embrace before she went in to break the truth to Chouji, the boy who had only ever wanted to love her.

"It will be ok, Ino."

She looked at him then and he saw for the first time how truly exhausted she was. How could she not be, with the emotional strain combined with training and on top of it all, overusing her jutsu with Sakura. How Ino had not collapsed before, he didn't know.

And then he let her go, his heart torn between her and his best friend, who was about to hear the worst news of his life.

- - - - - -

A/N: Two chapters in two days is almost as good as one long chapter, right? RIGHT?


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: So, I am about two months past the point of apologies, and you don't have to forgive me. None the less, here is the final chapter in this story!

- - - - -

When it was time for team practice and Tsunade showed up instead of Chouji and Ino, Shikamaru feared for the worst. After having the situation explained for him, he realized that it _was_ the worst. Their team was over for good. According to Tsunade, Chouji had come into her office and requested to transfer to another village. When she explained that such a thing was impossible, he demanded another A-rank mission. She gave him an ambassador position instead that could feasibly last five years. He never said goodbye to anyone—he was gone. One of the conditions he gave to Tsunade was that he was never to be placed in a team with Ino again. The Hokage could not agree to that, because one never knew the situations that may arise, but she did promise to place the three of them on separate teams.

For one of the few times in his life, Shikamaru wept. He sat there, in front of the Hokage and cried hard. She left him with his tears and his thoughts knowing there was nothing she could say or do that could make it better. He would have stayed there forever, it felt, had Ino not come and sat by him. She didn't speak for once, but just let him cry. It took a while, but finally Shikamaru ran out of tears. It was dusk, by then, and only the noises of the forest accompanied the two ex-teammates.

"I don't want to know, Ino, what happened between you and Chouji."

"Ok."

"Ok."

"What do you want to know?" She whispered, as if afraid of what he was going to ask.

Shikamaru thought. There were, of course, a hundred things he had thought about that he wanted to know. But trying to vocalize anything at this point…God, he was so tired. And he had just been an innocent bystander.

"I don't know, Ino…how do you feel?"

"Tired. Beaten."

"Yeah."

"No, I literally feel beaten. Tsunade let one fly at me in her rage."

Shikamaru looked at her. She had a swollen jaw.

"She hit you!?"

"When you fuck up some of her best ninjas with emotional drama, Tsunade does not take it lightly. Chouji left."

"I know."

"So did Sasuke. I just found out this morning when I requested to leave. She was furious and ranted about all of her ninjas wanting to leave and how Sakura and I were irresponsible and that this was completely our fault, which of course, it is."

"Oh, Ino, why were you going to leave?"

"Because this _is_ my fault. I've hurt too many people. I can't stand it here anymore; I feel like I taint everyone I touch now. I've lost Sakura, Chouji…maybe even you." She said it softly, and then moved to get up, but Shikamaru wouldn't let her. He reached out quick and pulled her in close, wrapping her in an embrace that held so much feeling, so many unspoken words that it caught Ino off guard.

"You stupid girl, you could never lose me. You've dumped me, set me up in many dangerous situations…even broken one of my best friend's hearts. But you are also my friend, and right now I am worried about your broken heart."

"Time will help me get over Chouji."

He let go of her harshly, a scowl on his face.

"_Damnit_, Ino. I am the one who is supposed to be closed off. Talk to me! You asked me what I want to know? I want to know about your feelings for Sakura! I want to know about _that_ broken heart! I want to know what you plan to do about it!"

Her big blue eyes, filled with tears, stared into his—they looked wild, like a trapped animal. It scared him to see so much…so much longing in one tiny girl.

Her face scrunched up, as if she was trying to keep all of her insides form exploding out. In a sense she was, but she failed, the levee broke and out exploded her heart.

"I don't know, Shikamaru! I don't know how I am supposed to get over losing someone I never even had. I don't know what I am supposed to do with this need to see her, to tell her how I feel, but too scared of her answer. Hell, she is so angry at me right now that I would be surprised if I ever got the chance to speak with her again. My heart…it feels like it is drawing in, growing smaller with the pain. It squeezes so tight, Shika, so tight and—and I feel like I can't breath! And I start thinking that maybe I don't deserve to breathe any more. How can I make any plans when I feel like I am stealing every new breath I take, every minute that I am alive?"

Both of them were a bit dumbfounded and silence wrapped around them, a blanket of comfort in the wake of Ino's confession.

"Shika…I'm sorry. I know I should talk about this. To you. To her, even. But for all of my intuition, I can't feel out this situation. I can't tell how to make it better."

Ino, who had always been a leader, needed someone to tell her what to do.

- - - - - -

"DAMN! IT! DAMN! IT! GOD! DAMN! IT!" With each syllable, Tsunade punched another hole in her wall. It wasn't until Sakura felt the building tremble a little that she got worried.

"Er…Tsunade-sama? You…You are about to bring the whole building down on us."

One fist flew through the wall. Her other fist was poised and ready to fly, but the Hokage paused and finally took a deep breath.

"Sakura, if you kill someone because of this…this thing going on between you and Ino--"

"It is between Sasuke and I—"

The glare Tsunade shot her let Sakura know she needed to shut her mouth, and quick.

"Like I said, between you and _Ino_… I will personally kick your ass out of Konoha. Both of your asses if I need to."

An image of Tsunade literally picking Sakura up, kicking her in the behind and sending her sailing over Konoha's walls passed through Sakura's mind. It would have been funny if she didn't think that was exactly what Tsunade had meant. That woman seemed capable of anything.

"I'm not going to kill anyone."

"I have no choice."

"Uh, no choice about what?"

Tsunade took another deep breath. She knew this was big, but she really did not have a choice. "Sakura, you are fired."

A moment passed with Sakura's face screwed up in thought.

"I'm sorry, Tsunade. I misheard you."

"No you didn't, you are fired. It isn't just now, Sakura. It has been going on since you started dating Sasuke. Your work has not just gone down hill—it has become dangerous. You have no chakra control anymore, your thoughts are everywhere but here…you are a liability in the state you are in."

Red crept up from under the pink-haired girl's collar. _Fired!?_ She had never been fired. She had always been the best student, and now she was hearing that all of the things she had been the best at were making her a "liability."

"I…am in no particular state, Tsunade. I am present and ready to work."

"Don't make this embarrassing for yourself, Sakura. I will not repeat myself. Until you can prove yourself a reliable med-nin, I don't want you here." Tsunade did not wait for an answer. She pointed at the door and Sakura left without argument.

Sakura was filled with rage. Ino had caused this, of course. She had lost the love of her life, Sasuke. Now she had lost the other love of her life—her job. Feeling the anger continue to mount, Sakura began running to her ex friend's house. Tsunade wanted her to figure it out? Fine.

It was several minuets before Sakura reached Ino's front door, but the run and extra time had not helped her to calm down. Instead, a mantra had started in her head, her feet pounding the beat on the road—I-no's-fault. Its-all-I-no's-fault. Sa-su-ke.I-no's-fault.

Her fist banged on the door. No one answered. She banged again. "INO! CHOUJI! OPEN UP!"

Then she remembered that Tsunade had told her earlier about Chouji's extended mission. While Sakura felt bad for the boy, she was glad that Ino was suffering the loss of her love, too. After all, this was Ino's fault.

She knocked some more but there was still no answer. _Goddamnit, Ino. Where are you_!? Sakura began running all over town, checking out restaurants, ramen shops, weapon shops, even Ino's parents' flower shop. But the blond girl was nowhere to be found.

It wasn't until Sakura was trudging to her own apartment in defeat that fate guided a sign her way. Well, not so much a sign as a direct signal. Shikamaru passed Sakura on the way home. He was so deep in thought that he never even noticed her until she grabbed his shoulder.

There was an awkward moment between the two of them. Sakura looked at Shika, who was trying not to look her in the eye. He knew something, and she knew that because he had always been so bad at bluffing.

"Shika."

"Sakura. I was just counting pebbles on my way home."

"Home from where?"

"Uh…a little practicing and a lot of looking at the clouds."

"With Ino?" Again, he kept avoiding her eyes.

"Uh, no. By myself."

"Bullshit. Where is Ino now?"

Shika looked at her closely. Sakura couldn't help feeling more suspicious as she saw him searching her face.

"What do you want Ino for? I thought you were never going to speak to her again."

This confirmed that Shikamaru was most definitely hiding something from her. Sakura knew she would have to be careful with what she said if she was going to get any information about of him.

"I wasn't going to speak to her again, until I realized that she and I have a lot of…things…we need to discuss."

Again, his eyes were searching her face.

"What kind of 'things', Sakura?"

"Shika, that is between Ino and me. I know that you were accidentally hurt by all of this-- but the things that need to be said don't involve any…third parties. It is about the future of our relationship."

Now, Sakura had meant the future _ending_ of their relationship but when she saw Shikamaru's face light up, she became confused. His amount of enthusiasm over two spatting girls seemed over-the-top. What was he keeping from her!?

"She went home, Sakura."

Turning, Sakura murmured a "thank you," but Shika held her back for a moment.

"Don't hurt her, Sakura."

His statement made her angry, but she held a smile on her face. _Don't hurt her? She is the one who did more than hurt me—she destroyed everything good in my life. I am going to do the same to her, Shikamaru. _But instead of voicing her thoughts, Sakura winked at the boy and nodded as if to say, "Ok!"

And with that, she was off again.

- - - - -

An insistent firm knocking was coming from the door, but Ino refused to move from her position on the couch. It had been an exhausting day and she couldn't deal with anyone else. It was probably Shikamaru or someone else bringing her dinner, but the truth was she hadn't eaten in two days and the thought of a meal made her nauseous. She didn't deserve food. If she just didn't answer the door, then the person would give up and leave her in silence.

But the knocks kept coming. And coming. _God, go away! I can't see anyone. Just leave me alone!_ Still the knocks kept coming. And then, finally, Ino heard what she thought were the scrapings of someone leaving. Until she heard the key in the slot. The bolt clicking back. The knob turning slowly.

"Hello?"

"You should answer the door when someone is knocking, Ino. It is rude to leave them outside."

Ino's blood turned to ice. Sakura was shutting the door behind her, locking the bolt back. Whereas before Ino's intuition had failed to direct her, at that moment all of her alarms were going off in clear warning. This was not going to be good.

That was the last thought Ino was allowed to have. In the next moments, Sakura had stormed over to the couch, lifted the blond girl off the couch, and punched her in the gut, sending Ino through the living room. She hit the kitchen floor and slid. Sakura stormed over, bent over and began wailing. Her fists pounded SLAM SLAM SLAM until her knuckles were bloody and when she felt the blood trickling down her arm she stopped. She couldn't keep going. Where had all her anger gone?

"Fuck, Ino."

Ino had been laying on the floor watching Sakura unleash her fury. On either side of her head, fractions of an inch from her skull, were holes in her floor covered in blood from where Sakura's knuckles had split on the wood. Sakura had missed her on purpose, but seeing the blond just watching calmly as fists pounded around her had unnerved Sakura. She suddenly couldn't remember why she was even there. She knew it was because Ino was at fault. Sasuke had left her because of Ino. Except now, looking down at those huge blue eyes, Sakura realized something huge, so huge it terrified her. She wasn't…she wasn't sad that Sasuke was gone. She wasn't scared of being without him. She was…ok. Without him.

Something wet hit Ino's cheek and she realized Sakura was crying. Slowly, cautiously, she reached a hand up to wipe away the tears from her friend's cheek. But Sakura turned away.

"No. Don't."

Ino pulled her hand down and waited. Sakura stayed where she was, hovering over the girl. Her pink hair was falling down, hiding her face, and she just leaned, slumping with both of her hands on either side of Ino's head.

"Fuck."

Ino remained silent.

"Fuck. _Fuck_."

Still Ino said nothing.

"Why didn't you fight back? I…I could have hurt you. Fuck. I could have hurt you!!"

Ino smiled faintly. "With your strength, Sakura, you could kill someone."

The joke between them was said to put Sakura at ease, but instead Sakura just shook her head and punched half-heartedly once more into the floor.

"Ino…this is all your fault, and you won't even fight back."

"Whose fault this is…that is debatable. But no, I won't fight you, Sakura."

"I need you to. I need you to fight me back."

Ino looked, probing her friend's face for clues to what Sakura was feeling. She reached out, her mind and intuition feeling the mood, the emotions her friend was putting out.

"Why do you need me to fight back, Sakura?"

"To make it easier."

Ino understood. It was easier when someone gave a reason. If she fought back, it would be easier for Sakura to hate her, to take out her hate on Ino. But she wasn't going to make it that easy for Sakura. Not after all they had been through.

"Fuck, Ino…"

"Yeah. Fuck."

During all of this, Sakura still hadn't moved. She was close to Ino. Her body leaned onto her arms, slumping in emotional defeat. Her hair hung down so far the tips grazed Ino's nose. Ino was sure that Sakura was not aware of how close their bodies were. But Ino was aware. She was aware of the tips of hair that tickled her face. She was aware of the strong arms beside her hair. She was aware of Sakura's breasts, large (she took after her mentor so much…), heaving with the silent sobs that racked the pink girl's body. The heat…the tension. Yes, Ino was aware of how close they were.

She couldn't help herself…she reached up again.

"No! Don't. I can't forgive you."

But Ino persisted, her hand gently gliding across Sakura's face, her thumb sweeping away the tears. She let her fingers dance lightly on the other girl's skin, tracing a line along Sakura's jawbone. When her fingertips moved down to Sakura's neck, the pink haired girl jerked back in surprise.

"What are you doing?"

Ino didn't care anymore, though. She grabbed one of Sakura's hands and tenderly began to kiss the swollen and bleeding knuckles. Sakura stared for a second before snatching her hand away. She clutched it to her chest as if she was protecting it from an animal.

"Ino, what the hell are you doing!?"

Ino sat up, forcing Sakura back on her legs, kneeling on Ino's lap. Ino moved her hand behind Sakura's head and grasped it firmly.

"I'm explaining myself."

With that she forced Sakura's head forward and caught her friend's lips. She kissed her hard, her lips crushing the soft ones pressed to them. Sakura moaned and tried to pull back, but Ino's other hand shot around, pulling her closer in. She wrapped her fingers into the soft pink hair, her mouth was hungry, desiring. She kissed and she kissed and Sakura moaned and softened, her futile attempts at resistance fading.

As Ino kissed her, Sakura felt a flare. She thought she was angry—who the hell did Ino think she was? What was she doing!? But when Ino wouldn't let her go, when that mouth kept kissing her, kept…owning her, she realized the flare felt warm. It started in her stomach, and her heart was racing, and suddenly she felt so hot, like the room had become a sauna…she moaned into Ino's mouth. Sasuke had never felt like this. Hell, practice hadn't felt quite like this. This was hot. This was…real.

Sakura whimpered a bit when Ino finally ended the kiss.

Blue eyes looked at her imploringly, and Sakura knew what they were finding. Desire. It lit up her whole body.

"Ino, I didn't know."

Ino shrugged. "Neither did I, not until we were already too far into it."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Ino thought hard. She worked hard to keep her voice steady. "I…thought you were in love with Sasuke. I wanted you to be happy. You want the person you love to happy, you know? No matter the cost."

"So all that time you…when you were_ in_ me…inside my body…"

"Yes."

The realization was sinking into Sakura. It was as if a light had gone off, and suddenly her whole world had changed. She still felt lingering anger, but she realized it wasn't at Ino. It was at Sasuke, for treating her the way he did. More than that, it was at herself, for letting him treat her that way when something so good had been right in front of her.

"but…where do we go from here?"

Ino smiled. "We've practiced before, Sakura.It may not be perfect, and some things might be new, but the ideas are the same." She winked…

and kissed her friend again.

- - - - - -

A/N: This can be the ending for those who don't enjoy the steamy sex. However, for those who do…please proceed to next chapter!


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: A little sexy epilogue, if you will. My kitten is sleeping, though, so we have to be quiet. I know I've sucked pretty hard core about updating, but I am not going to really apologize for it. See, I work full-time, go to university full-time, play warcrack a lot. Go out. I'm getting married in a year. So yeah, fan-fic? Not really a priority. However, with the completion of this, I am accepting challenges. I will not, however, write a conclusion to "Taken Down a Few Notches." I am hoping for something with Kakashi. Let me know.

- - - - -

"So. Should we go upstairs?" Sakura was breathing heavily, her voice husky.

"We don't need to." Ino kissed Sakura again. She held her by her shoulders, her hands firmly planted, pulling Sakura into her. Sakura shifted her hips, scooting closer to Ino. She kissed the blond back, hard. The flame she felt was growing, the desire burning in her. This was what she had wanted all along. How could she not have known? Still, this was new to her and although they had practiced, they had practiced with a boy in mind. This time was different.

"I think I would like to go to the bedroom, Ino, if that is ok."

Ino just smiled. They stood up and Ino grabbed Sakura's hand, leading her upstairs. When they stepped in the room Ino turned and kissed Sakura, pushing her back against the door. Ino crushed her body against her lover's. They opened their mouths slowly, tongues dancing. Sakura was breathing hard, squirming under Ino's touch. The blond girl took her hands and wrapped them in Sakura's hair. Sakura moved her arms up, lightly grabbing Ino's waist. But Ino was hot, so hot, and she wasn't ready for Sakura to move yet. She reached down without breaking off the kiss and grabbed Sakura's hands, lifting them up above the pink-haired girl's head. She pinned those strong hands with one hand. Her other hand, now free, traced a finger along Sakura's jawline. Then it traced down, feather light, along her neck. Sakura's breathing quickened and she arched under Ino's touch. Encouraged, Ino took her finger down, lightly running along Sakura's collarbones, then down, barely touching the skin. When she hit shirt, Ino lifted her hand away. Sakura moaned in disappointment into Ino's mouth and arched her body more. She mildly struggled to free her hands, but Ino held her solid. Ino dropped her hand down and then grabbed Sakura's hip. She reached around and, after hesitating for just a moment, grabbed Sakura's ass. The girl under broke from their kiss and moaned loudly.

"So, Sakura…" Saying this, Ino let go of the ass and moved her hand up, sliding it under Sakura's shirt, resting her fingertips lightly on the girl's firm belly. Ino leaned in and began to nibble on Sakura's neck. The girl squirmed more, moving her body. She felt so hot and Ino was crazy turned on. Ino's head was swimming…she could smell it on sakura, smell the heat and the desire and it made Ino feel…big. Big knowing she was the one bringing this much pleasure to her friend, her, not her with Sasuke, but just Ino. Ino felt her groin get tight with excitement.

"Sakura."

"Hmm?" Sakura was moaning softly, trying to get Ino's hand to move again.

"What do you want?"

"Please, make me…make me feel good."

Ino's hand crept up until it was cupping Sakura's breast. She could feel the lace from Sakura's bra under her fingers. Squeezing hard, Ino enjoyed feeling Sakura gasp under her touch.

"I want you to tell_ me _what to do to _you_. We've practiced enough—you should know what you want."

Ino squeezed again, massaging the soft flesh of Sakura's ample bosom.

Eyes rolling a bit, Sakura managed a whisper. "Ino, I want you to touch me…my breasts, my belly…everywhere." Her last word was said slurred and low and gave Ino goose bumps up her spine. And Ino obeyed. Reaching her other hand down, she hooked the bottom of Sakura's shirt and lifted it up and over Sakura's head. A fantastic body was underneath, one that Ino knew inside and out (literally). Sakura shivered—whether from cold or desire, Ino didn't know. Did it matter? Her hands reached behind and unclasped Sakura's bra with the gentle expertise only a woman would know. As the lace slid off her friend's pale shoulders, Ino moaned. After all, even though she had seen those breasts before…this was a new perspective. This time those tits were hers to touch, to taste. And she did. She rubbed them with both of her hands, marveling at the way the skin and flesh molded under her strong fingers. Sakura was obviously getting hotter under her touch. Ino was exploring…it was so different on another body, a body facing her, wanting her. Sliding her hands down the smooth stomach, she pressed her palm into the small of Sakura's back, pulling the girl in. Tongue out, she flicked and tasted the perfect pink nipples, which became instantly hard at the wet contact. Unable to contain herself any longer, Sakura moaned loudly and sank into Ino's support. Deftly, Ino swung her friend around slowly and lowered her onto the bed, her mouth never leaving the nipples, sucking, licking, wanting. The body under her writhed, hips arching up, ass moving. Sakura needed her now, and Ino responded to her. She undid the ties on Sakura's pants and slowly slid them down.

Kissing her way back up the smooth legs, she massaged the thighs, then stroked the inner thighs lightly with her fingertips. She could smell Sakura, and it was so sexy. Ino felt herself get wet. Standing up, Ino undressed slowly, feeling Sakura's eyes burning into her each movement she made. For a moment she felt unworthy—her breasts too small, her arms too wiry—but the look of appreciation in her lover's big green eyes put all of those doubts to rest. Sakura reached up, grabbed Ino's wrist and pulled her friend down on her. They kissed again, slow and mournful. Something wet was rubbing Ino's cheek and she realized she was crying. A tongue slid along her cheek—Sakura was tasting her salt, tasting her pain, mixing it with her own.

A hand slowly, gently rubbed its way down, in and under the band of Sakura's white panties. Both girls gasped and Sakura raised her hips up into that cupping hand. She is so wet down there. It felt soft, a little bumpy from the downy hair that covered Sakura's lower lips. Ino traced Sakura's lines, marveling at how they felt, the squishy, warm feeling. More importantly, she watched Sakura's face, contorted in pleasure. Taking a deep breath, Ino slid a finger into her friend. Sakura arched up and cried out. Ino smothered her cry with a kiss and simultaneously slid another finger in.

When Shika had done this to her, Ino had never felt much pleasure, because he always forgot the next step. He had just slid his fingers in and out, as if that was supposed to get her off. With her lover moaning expectantly under her, Ino knew what to do next. She took her thumb and placed it on Sakura's clit, moving the hood up and hitting the enlarged bundle of nerves. Pain shot through her shoulder as Sakura bit down on it, hard, trying to suppress her cries of ecstasy. The pain turned to pleasure, to motivation, and Ino began to run her thumb slowly in circles over the sensitive bump. She curved the two fingers inside of Sakura up. Slowly, but with firm pressure, Ino moved her hand. Sakura felt like putty under her touch, writhing, moaning, out of control. Sakura began to cry as well, tears filled with so much pleasure of her body and the mixed feelings she felt in her heart.

"Ino, it…it scares m-me. T-this thing b-between us (gasp) it s-s-scares me.(moan) Now that s-sasuke is gone, I'm glad but…(moan)…but…"

Rubbing a little harder, Ino stared into the bleary eyes of the girl under her control. "But what?"

"But I spent so much of my life chasing after him. He was my life, or so I (GASP) or so I thought, a-and n-now…now I feel e-empty inside…I don't know what to do…e-empty of purpose."

Roughly, Ino shoved another two fingers inside of her friend. Sakura cried out and arched her back, and Ino began to jam all four fingers in and out, forgetting about the clit. Sakura was so wet that, even though Ino couldn't believe it, all of her fingers slid in and out freely.

"OH GOD. OH GOD YES!" Sakura began to rock her hips into Ino's hand. She felt stretched, but it felt good…so good. She felt…

"Do you feel empty now, Sakura?" Ino stared down.

"No…NO! I feel full (moan)" Ino moved her fingers more quickly, shoving them into her friend, fascinated that something she would have imagined would hurt was causing so much pleasure. "I feel…full…full of you…you."

Ino pulled her fingers out, much to Sakura's audible disappointment. The pink haired girl whined. She felt suddenly empty down there, down where most of Ino's hand had just been inside of her. Ino sat up and pulled Sakura onto her lap. The pink haired girl straddled her friend, her lover, and gasped when Ino shoved her fingers back in with no warning. Ino used her other hand to press down on Sakura's clit, hard, rubbing it, pinching it a little. It hurt Sakura, but not as much as it sent waves of pleasure through her. She began to rock her hips on the hand, grinding against the thumb on her clit, finding a rhythm. She lifted her hips and slammed back down, feeling so full of fingers, of Ino…of lust and of love. For a moment, it felt like she was going to have to pee, but she remembered that feeling from all of "practice" sessions before. Only this was different, this was so much more intense than it had ever been with Sasuke, even when ino had been assisting her. This was warm, a warmth that wrapped around her whole body, that sent tingles down every limb, every nerve._ Ino_. This was what she had been wanting, this girl, this feeling. Excited, Sakura sped up, bouncing up and down on the fingers. Ino, picking up the cue, rubbed the clit harder and faster. By this point Sakura was breathing hard, her face flushed pink, a sheen of sweat appearing on her forehead and breasts, which where mesmerizing Ino at the moment with their rapid bouncing.

The heat in her began to grow rapidly, and it felt like every muscle was pulling in, trying to hold onto that heat, to bring it back down to her clit, to inside of her womb, but Sakura sped up, slamming, bouncing until the good feeling balled tight…tight in her…

And then released. She threw back her head shrieking her pleasure, shoving her hips back and forth, slamming, trying to get every inch of Ino's fingers into her…Waves hit her and her clit became so sensitive that Ino's touch almost hurt….almost. The orgasm was fierce, the hardest that had ever rocked Sakura, and she collapsed over Ino's shoulders, her body trembling.

Ino gently lay Sakura on the bed. Sakura seemed to fall asleep the minute she hit the pillow. Pulling the covers over her new lover, Ino watched in awe. She had never made another person cum so hard. Boys weren't the same. None she had ever been with had been as raw as Sakura had just been.

A soft snore came from an angelic face, pink hair falling soft on the pillow.

- - - - -

Ino woke up to her legs being spread apart. But it was a slow waking up, and she was barely aware of the movement of her body. She had only been asleep a few hours after having stayed up long into the night watching her girlfriend. So, still fighting sleep, it took her a while to register that something wet was moving slowly up and down the outer lips of her pussy, something that felt good. Grumbling and moaning, she lifted her hips up into that movement. The wet object moved faster and then moved up to her clit, circling around it slowly. The jolt of pleasure woke Ino up completely. She tried to sit up, but Sakura's unnaturally strong hand pressed on her stomach, forcing Ino to lie down. Sakura's other arm hoisted Ino's right leg over Sakura's shoulder, allowing her to bury her face deeper. Ino gasped. Sakura seemed to know exactly what to do, because her tongue traced shapes, slowly and firmly into the clitoris. Ino moaned, struggling against the hand that held her down. Sakura was too strong and…well, Sakura's strength and ability to control the situation turned Ino on. She was completely under Sakura's control, helpless to the warm tongue that was swirling, licking. Sakura picked up the pace, lapping at Ino. Gasping, Ino began to feel her own body writhe, out of control. Sakura sucked down hard, pulling Ino's clit in between her teeth lightly, running her tongue over it again and again…

Ino reached down and grabbed Sakura's heair as she came, pulling hard, her body twitching as pleasure ran through every nerve. As the tingles subsided Sakura slid up, her warm body covering Ino's. The two girls kissed, slowly, and Ino could taste herself on Sakura's mouth.

Breaking the kiss off, Ino whispered, "We…we never practiced that."

Smiling, Sakura's eyes filled with laughter.

"No, you didn't show me that."

"Then how did you know what to do?"

"I…I just knew, Ino."

Sakura lay down, resting her head in the groove of Ino's shoulder.

"Ino?"

"Hmmm?"

"What happens now?"

"We get some breakfast."

Sakura lightly slapped Ino on the rump.

"No, I mean…about Sasuke. About Chouji. About everyone."

Sighing, Ino tightened her hold on the girl she loved.

"One day at a time, love. It will take time, and things will hurt, but now we have each other. That will make it easier. We'll heal each other and hopefully others…Chouji and Sasuke…can find a way to heal, too."

"Will it ever be the same?"

Ino thought about this for a moment.

"No. But I wouldn't want it to. If it was the same as before, I wouldn't have you. I wouldn't…treasure you this much. I had to fight for you, you know? We have been more connected than any other two people. I've…I've been inside of you, inside of your mind and…it was worth the pain, I think. You, I mean. You are worth the pain."

Sakura sighed and brought a finger up to lightly trace Ino's nipples, which immediately grew stiff. She began to pluck at them, pinching. Stifling a moan, Ino batted her hand away.

"Later. First, food. I'm starving!"

- - - - - - -

A/N: So yeah, that is it. You guys waited months and months for two short chapters, I know, and that is probably pretty anti-climatic. I've been real pumped about all of the positive feedback I've gotten for all of my stories. Amazing fans make all the difference. All of your appeals kept this fic from dying. Thank you. I apologize for being a shithead of a writer.

So. My next fic, which I will actually publish, will be a short fic involving Kakashi and an OC named myself. Why? Because it has been a pretty awesome fantasy. Do I expect people to read it? Hell no, I never read other people's lame self-indulgent fics. BUT…after my own self-absorbed story, I will be coming out with a hetero fic, I think. AND with no angst, which will sooooo be a challenge for me. I do love me some angst. So keep me on your author alert lists if you are into me and my writing.

Lastly, again I thank you for all of your support. However, I have one request to make:

Please don't ask me to continue this story. Or any of my others. I leave them so open-ended for a reason—I love being able to write out an ending in my head. You should, too. You want Sasuke beaten? Cool, imagine how it would happen. You want Sakura's job back? Sweet, tell me how you think it happens. But please don't ask me to continue, because this, my friends, is officially over : D


End file.
